Altering Stalemate
by xtsukki
Summary: [Updated!] 'Would I be different now, if I had chosen a different path, stopped and looked back.' (OC/Wakamatsu) ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Title: Altering Stalemate

Summary: She didn't know how to move on with her life after being kicked out the netball team, leading her into a rather bad slump.

* * *

 _"Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over."_

 _― Nicole Sobon_

* * *

 **Prologue: The Problem**

 _Miyuki Anzai, a first-year student in Tōō Academy._

 _Standing diligently across the gym along with the other first year students, she listened to the other first-year girls' as to why they wanted to join the girls' netball club. The responses were all pretty much similar; from being part of the netball team in their former junior school to trying the sports out for the fun of it. Miyuki was part of the latter. Having been part of the track and field club in her middle school, she chose something completely different in her high school, something that seemed far too challenging for someone like her._

 _But, a nice transition that would bring forth a new challenge in her life._

 _"The names Arata Takahiro, I want to take this team to the national tournaments!" Arata confidently stared at the captain who nodded proudly in return._

 _"Very well then, I hope you're prepared to show us what you got, Takahiro-san." The captain chuckled a little before standing in front of the next person._

 _"Yes! Arata would be much preferred, Captain!"_

 _Miyuki nudged Arata and rolled her eyes. Arata had always had a knack for showing off to people and giving them false hope. Then again Arata was always gifted with these kinds of confrontations without seeming overly stupid. The Captain herself and the other third years were still looking at the girl with an amused expression, obviously entertained by her antics._

 _Arata cheekily smirked irking Miyuki, who hated this side of her the most._

 _The two met each other from their final year of middle school. Arata was the main reason she opted for netball. Other than Arata telling her how awesome the sports was, she founded the idea of being in a team quite fascinating. The track and field club back in middle school was more of individual sports, nothing to what Arata had experienced from being part of an actual sports team. Besides she somehow lost interest in track and field after the many practice routines and pointless running day in day out._

 _Going to a high school was a perfect chance to drop the sport and start something new, something exciting, different and thrilling._

 _After having the first years give their introduction the Captain welcomed them openly. She told the first years of the regime and how the team played. Tōō Academy wasn't well known for their netball team, the other older students laughed along with the Captain as she stated the cold reality._

 _"But this year, it'll be different!" she clasped her hands together enthusiastically showing her confidence as the new captain._

 _And it was different. From what Miyuki heard from the second year regulars, the team was average at best._

 _"Average is bad if you're in high school." Keiko Tanakawa mentioned in the changing rooms awhile later, "I mean, we've always lost in the preliminary rounds." She stated easily as if to back up her 'average is bad' view._

 _"Personally, between us –" she glanced up at Arata then at Miyuki who shrugged in defense. "I'm aiming to change this club completely."_

 _Miyuki stared at the second year girl, nodding at what she then said about the old team. Flabbergasted at how one person could seem so haughty so effortlessly, Miyuki made a mental note to not get too close with this second-year student. The way she was on about changing the team almost made the sport feel like baseball regimes._

* * *

The prideful personality of Keiko became more apparent when Miyuki hit her second year at Tōō Academy. The moment Keiko was given some form of official authority, being the vice-captain, her ego and nagging turned a lot worse.

* * *

At the present time, Miyuki Anzai was now a 2nd-year student of Tōō Academy who has been living her life aimlessly after being removed from netball after-school club.

One thing was for sure, she was glad she didn't have to go to the dreary practices and listen to the 3rd year students go on about 'doing proper practices and following the rules' like one should. She really didn't like how the 3rd year seniors were always going on about proper practices, she and some of the other second year students wanted to do netball practices their way. _It was the normal way._ The way they have been doing practice ever since she started the netball team. The way that the already graduated seniors spent their day's training in the gym. The normal way which made them part of the top sixteen in the nation.

But after having a quarrel with the vice-captain of the girls' volleyball, the captain along with the coach decided to exclude her from after school activities for _a while._

Everyone knew Tōō Academy wasn't particularly known for their netball team, mainly the basketball boys' team- who were very skilled in the said sport. But that was another story, the netball team last year, however, managed to be in the top sixteen, which was a feat in itself. The team had always lost during the preliminary rounds, due to their insufferable luck in having to verse the top team's right at the beginning of the tournaments.

Last year though the netball team managed to hone the few over outstanding players in the team and worked on their teamwork. Miyuki only making it on the team when the third years were either not feeling well or when the coach wanted to try new strategies out. She never was a regular despite working really hard on her skills. It was natural, though, not everything was going to work as she hoped. But the feeling of working and training thoroughly was somewhat admirable.

However, when she did became a regular in her second year, during the first term a little over two weeks before her exclusion took place, she thought everything was going great and appreciated playing with her close second-year friends.

It was weird. Just when everything was working impressively for a few weeks. _To think that everything fell apart so quickly when the year hasn't even ended. When we didn't achieve anything yet, when I was just getting used to playing regular matches…_

* * *

A/N: Firstly, Wakamatsu Kosuke needs more love in the knb fandom. (With the lack of Wakamatsu and an OC, I decided to do one, for the fun of it.) Hope you enjoy! This is the first time I'm trying an OC x Canon Character, so do be nice with the constructive criticism.

* * *

Re-edited: 12/12/16


	2. Chapter 1: Reality and Dignity

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket_

* * *

 _/ˈdignitē/ noun 1. The moment you realize that the person you cared for has nothing intellectually or spiritually to offer you, but a headache. ―_ _Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Reality and Dignity**

Another week went by quickly, and Miyuki believed that it was going remarkably well. Though from time to time she always thought about going netball practices but always somehow remembered her exclusion from club activities leading her to feel irritated.

She honestly felt confused at times like this.

She thought her love for the sport would diminish the moment her expulsion took place. But the feeling of going to practice and the club lingered in her somewhere. _It wasn't fair,_ she wanted to go back to the club so she didn't have to think about these hopeless bewildering thoughts. She wanted to be free, and clear herself from these feelings altogether.

Biting her lips anxiously, she looked out the window in an attempt to overlook her thoughts. There was still a good while left for the bell to ring to start the lessons.

The classroom was filled with boisterous idle chatters among her peers. There wasn't a lot of them yet, the chatters amongst themselves could be overheard.

"Tomorrow would be great. As long as the test doesn't happen then."

Miyuki sighed aloud, and dropped her head onto the table. Another day to a boring school life. _Just great._ Maybe it would be best to apologise and beg to go back to the netball team, she pondered. Then she'd probably look forward to school again. No one was ever looking forward to classes and tests, that was for sure.

 _But, maybe this was for the best too._

"Anzai-san?"

Her head rose to meet a classmate who worriedly looked down on her.

"Anzai-san, are you alright?"

Miyuki closes her eyes for a split second before putting a happy façade to her worrisome friend.

"I'm fine, just a little tired Arata."

Arata frowned whilst getting a chair beside Miyuki's table.

"We need to talk, and get this straight."

Miyuki rolled her eyes, really Arata got far too worried for no reason whatsoever. Miyuki felt adequate and didn't feel the need to go back to the club. Arata had to understand this, though she may have had some thoughts on returning, she could never be on the same team as Keiko ever again.

The two talked about how the club was doing. It was more of Arata reporting to Miyuki on Keiko's new terrifying regime in the most exaggerated way. Arata would have dropped out from the netball team too, but Miyuki stopped her before she even thought about it.

"Then we lost this week's practice match and the coach is going to come up with something to revamp the entire team, with her."

Miyuki hummed. So, it was still in a mess state despite thinking otherwise. "Serves her right."

"I know, but it sucks for us members too. I just want to play in official matches. That's all." Arata replied sulking.

As the two carried on talking for what seemed to be a good while, Miyuki glanced up to see someone huge hovering beside her table.

Arata follows her gaze, alarmed she got up from the chair.

"Sorry, Wakamatsu-kun!" she said in an amused voice, grinning at him. (Only for him to grumble back at her.)

"We'll finish this later." She mouthed before running off to her table at the others side of the classroom.

Miyuki peered up at the said Wakamatsu who glares at her with an annoyed scowl. She quickly turned around to the front not wanting to deal with the loudmouth neighbour.

She could hear him grunt once he moved the chair in its original place and sat down. Luckily the bell rang right then and there, and the teacher came in. She got her books out and a pen from her she places her hands on her chin and tries to focus on the lesson that was about to take place. It didn't take long for the teacher to mindlessly recite some Japanese literature poems in the most monotone voice that existed.

 _In this dire distress_

 _My life is meaningless._

 _So we must meet now,_

 _Even though it costs my life_

 _In the Bay of Naniwa. [1]_

Trying hard to follow his recitation and later analysis, she sighed and starts to doodle on the side of the page.

"Yeah, it does seem meaningless now." She mumbled in agreement quietly to herself. If only she too could meet her someone to take the meaningless away.

Peeking up to the other side of the classroom, she sees Arata also looking bored out of her mind, which was typical of her. Her eyes scans around the classroom mindlessly, everyone either daydreaming or looking blankly at the teacher. Her gaze stops at her neighbour's desk. He had his left arm placed onto the table supporting his head on the desk.

 _He's probably tired of listening too,_ she mused observing him.

Miyuki had a fair amount of knowledge on everyone's name in her class. It was already the second semester of her second year so she had no excuse to not know.

Wakamatsu Kosuke was in most of her classes in the past semester anyway. He was the typical loud, extrovert who aggravated a lot of his classmates. Most girls in spite of his popularity found him too vulgar for them to even instigate any sort of communication. Miyuki understood why because she too experienced his vulgar nature not too long ago. She shudders in repulsion thinking back to it. The out of nowhere yelling with that stare, slit eyes deepening into her soul.

Wakamatsu suddenly turned his head round to see Miyuki staring at him.

She coughs out a perplexed squeak.

Covering her mouth with her mouth, she then smiled wearily at him and turned to the front, levelling her raven hair. He raises his brows wondering what her problem was, before turning around to his original position.

An awkward short interaction.

Was it even an interaction? Either way the interaction didn't seem to mean anything significant to the two. However, Miyuki felt something and quivered in response. She frowns looking at the window wondering if they were opened. Tying up her hair into a messy ponytail, she shook her head and looks back to the front board.

The teacher suddenly picked a student to read the rest of the poem, which startles the class who weren't following his recitation.

"Go on then."

The student refused to do it at first but then obliged to the request.

 _I have met my love._

 _When I compare this present –_

Miyuki breathed out in relief, she could have sworn the teacher was about to pick her. Quickly she held the textbook in her hand and started to follow where the student started reading from. Concentrating on each vowel and the way they pronounced the words scripted on the textbook. Relieved to hear the bell go, to her reassurance she closes the anthology book.

 _An uneventful lesson, indeed._

* * *

A/N: A/N: _The American spellcheck for this is so annoying_. I feel as if I'm going at a snail's pace with this. (Oh well.) I only really figured out the ending and the beginning to this fic, so... [Review, Follow and Favourite] Thanks to those who have already done so.

[1] _-_ **Prince Motoyoshi** (Ogura Hyakunin Isshu)


	3. Chapter 2: Cliches happen

Chapter 2: **Clichés happen and so do getting caught**

* * *

 _Even if you stumble, you're still moving forward. – Anonymous_

* * *

"Hey, Anzai. Over here!"

Miyuki spun around to see Arata and the rest of the netball team waiting for her to pass the ball.

"Hurry up, Anzai!" she heard Arata call out, her arms waving frantically up in the air. "Pass!"

She nodded and passed the ball on to her.

She didn't know who exactly, but guessing it was the team that she was facing against, abruptly pushed her out the way leading her to trip on to the shadowy dark ground. She glimpsed up at them, bewildered. The faces of the other team weren't seen clearly, yet there was something about it that felt too – déjà vu.

 _"Get up! There's no shame in falling down! True shame is to not being able to stand up again. Nothing diminishes anxiety faster than action. So get up!"_

She slowly got up from the ground with the statement ringing in her head.

A sudden glimpse of the old team appeared in her head. The memory of the kind-hearted Captain leading the team with convictions, the other members standing alongside following her example came to her mind vividly. She didn't have a clue on why she was recollecting these fond memories for. _What was she supposed to?_

Deep down she knew exactly what to do, except that she didn't have the courage to _move_. It all seemed clear in her head now, she actually missed playing in a team. With this unexpected sentiment of wanting to play she ran forward to them. However, with the obscure nature of the sudden dim setting, she couldn't catch up to them as the faint echoes of her old teammates faded into the gloomy surrounding.

 _Just what was happening?_

Miyuki gulped. She wanted, no – had to get out of here. This place _scared_ her. It didn't seem real, in the least. It was as if she was facing herself in this unknown territory. It didn't help that everything was so dark and only her memories remained as her only comfort. Yet, the confrontation being her fears and anxieties suddenly questioning her apathetic attitude made her tearful.

Logically, there was no way she was playing netball again because she knew the reality. That didn't include her playing netball. She pondered thinking back to where she was actually at and that is when her eyes shot up.

* * *

 _It was far too bright._

She closed her eyes and gradually peered up at her surroundings. Seeing the classroom going on, as usual, she breathed out in relief. _That was close_ , she thought, placing her hands onto her chest in hopes of calming down the beat.

 _What kind of dream was that supposed to be?_ She muttered looking around the classroom once more. To think that her dreams would be about her insecurities, worried her. In all honesty, she wanted to forget the memories of her time in the club, though it wasn't going to be that easy. But, if she did forget about them then it wouldn't be this painful.

Sighing in exhaustion, Miyuki suddenly felt someone watching her and was stunned to see her neighbor staring at her wide-eyed. She frowned, signaling what his problem was. She saw him turning to his right, then to the front, which confused her.

 _What's his problem?_ Miyuki thought following his gaze. Was he going to make fun of her for sleeping in class?

He then turned to her, startling her and came forward to her side. Slowly he pointed his index finger at his own eyes. Miyuki titled her head in confusion but followed his action nonetheless. It was weird for him to initiate any forms of communications (to an extent) when he usually doesn't even bother to even look at her. Either way, she placed her index fingers underneath her eyes and frowned. _Tears?_ Was she crying?

Quickly turning away from him she rubbed her eyes and dried her tears off with the sleeves of her school blazer. _But, why?_ She wondered, shaking her head furiously, her bangs going all over her forehead. She placed both hands on her cheeks and gawked intently at her books in front of her.

"The class must have been that boring, for me to actually fall asleep." she murmured still touching her cheeks to get back in reality.

She instantly looked back at her neighbor who wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He had his eyes focused on the ceiling above him. _Was he daydreaming?_ Not like it mattered anymore, but Miyuki somehow felt butterflies in her stomach. Their small moment was awfully peculiar yet at the same time, she didn't know what to think of it.

All she knew was how he was watching her and saw her tears.

It really did feel peculiar.

The teacher dismissed the class for their final lesson of the day. The students tirelessly doing the respective bow before getting up to go home or to their corresponding clubs.

Miyuki saw this as a convenience circumstance to go home as soon as possible. There was no way she was staying in school when she actually slept in a lesson. Miyuki as a student wasn't that bad, she took her classes very serious after her mother nagged her about 'studying being the only thing that mattered' after her expulsion, she had to go home as soon as possible.

Just as Miyuki was about to go, she heard her name being called out behind her.

"Anzai, where you running off too?" Arata asked putting her arms around Miyuki's neck.

Flexing her shoulders so Arata would get off her, Miyuki shook her head.

"Home obviously, can't stay here too long."

"Oh, you're not dropping at the library today?" Arata asked still worried. It almost seemed as if Miyuki was purposely trying to avoid her.

Miyuki from the corner of her eyes saw Wakamatsu leaving the classroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hey, wait! Miyuki?"

Saddened Arata lets her go, only for Miyuki to give a hasty hug before running off. Watching her only good friend, Arata pouted as she too went off remembering the practices the team has to do.

* * *

"Hold your tracks student! No running in corridors!"

Miyuki grumbled and stopped midway in the corridor. Some students observing her snickered as she turned back to look for the person that called out to her. To her surprise, it was from the teacher's office room.

* * *

The teacher tapped her head with a folded paper and told her to come into the teacher's lounge.

"Anzai-san, where were you last week?"

She kept mute, shaking her knees wanting time to go faster. Not knowing what to say she started to fiddle around with the hem of her skirt, muttering _'Please hurry up!'_

The teacher sighed after observing her lack of interest in wanting to reply back.

"Anzai-san, you do know it wasn't that long ago since you've been excluded from after-school club activities?"

The teacher sat down at his desk idly, searching through his desk whilst Miyuki stood there in disbelief. She couldn't believe he mentioned her exclusion out of nowhere in front of her. Just when she wanted to forget the entire whole deal he mentioned it in front of her face. It was almost as though fate itself was keeping the following in her life; _netball, expulsion, team and Keiko._ She thinned her lips and continued to fiddle around with her fingers.

"Here, it's a supplementary class which will help you improve your grades even further."

Miyuki took a second to read bits of the sheet of paper.

"Do I really have to go? I mean it's not like I'm failing the subject." She held up the paper. "It's taking place late on Saturday too?"

The teacher swiveled his chair and observed her. "It's meant to help you, considering you're a second year nearing to your final year of this academy, Anzai-san. I selected you and a few others from the class, it's to boost up your grades and understanding of the subject."

"Whatever, you say."

Miyuki wanted to stick her tongue out at him, opening her school bag she shoved the piece of paper angrily. "I stopped for no reason."

"Before you go give these to Takahiro-san, Wakamatsu, and Yukimura-san."

She skimmed pass through the papers. _'It's practically the same as mine.'_

"As in now?" she asked double checking the papers. "Aren't the three in their clubs?"

"Yeah, it's a late notice, but the supplementary class is starting sometime tomorrow. Again it's to help students to reach their potential."

A little frustrated she made her way out the lounge.

* * *

Walking down the empty corridor Miyuki slowly took her time to think about how exactly she was meant to give the papers to them.

Firstly, she didn't want to disturb their practices. For Arata's and Yukimura's notice paper she'd send them a message later, there was no chance of her going to the netball club. She could easily tell Arata to pass on Yukimura's notice letter too.

But for Wakamatsu, she would have to wait until their practice to give him.

Or she could go home right now and forget to wait for him. If the teacher asked her she'd lie and say how she couldn't find him. That sounded believable. Except that she wasn't that much of a bad student. Besides, Wakamatsu did see her crying earlier on - it was the least she could do for him.

* * *

When she did arrive at the basketball gym after a good while she peeked through the door only to hear their practice still ongoing. Not only could she hear Wakamatsu shouting louder than the way he yells in class, she could hear the rowdiness nature of the team.

A complete difference between the netball team from her time as a regular and maybe when she was in her first year too. Not wanting to get caught any further she turned away from the gym door.

She could always leave the notice paper by the door, that way she wouldn't have to see him.

She crouched onto the floor ready to place the notice paper on the floor near the door, but got up a second later and shook her head.

"No, it's best if I wait for him."

It didn't matter about the earlier peculiar moment, Wakamatsu wasn't going to mention it out of anywhere.

* * *

Merely a second later she got caught from prying at them, all because of this huge guy. She wasn't really spying on them just peeking at them. _They won't say anything, right?_ Miyuki thought glaring up at the guy who kept staring down at her. For one, this guy seemed way superior to Wakamatsu in terms of built and meaner too. _What is up with basketball guys?_ He practically snorted at her when she fell on to the floor the clichéd way after she bumped into him.

He didn't even _try_ to help her from the floor, instead, he opened the door of the gym and exposed her to the team.

She wanted to cry herself into disappearance. _'I was hiding behind the door for a reason!'_ Miyuki grumbled picking herself up from the floor. Just who was this guy, since she's never seen him before? He didn't look like a first year, nor a third year either.

"Aomine-kun you came to practice?" a sparkling pink haired girl said running over to him.

"No." He grunted scanning around the gym.

The pink haired pouted, "Then why did you came over, Dai-chan?" she was beginning to get agitated at his laziness.

"Yeah! Why come if you're not going to bother." Wakamatsu shouted as he shot the basketball into a hoop. "Practice is nearly over."

A smirk fell on to Aomine's expression which irritated Wakamatsu. He had the nerves to come to the gym and not expected to not practice, what kind of backward thinking was that? Aomine turned to look at Miyuki behind him fiddling with her fingers, head down.

"She kept annoying me walking around and not going in," he explained lazily. Which was true, the girl would be walking from one place to another every second. Aomine was making his way to the gym to pick up his childhood friend as well as seeing how the team was faring with the upcoming tournaments coming along. But he saw Miyuki peeping into the door of the gym, every now and then glancing around her surroundings.

"Who's this?" The slender girl stated startling Miyuki as she observed her with her cheerful eyes. Dumbfounded Miyuki gawked at the girl, she was so pretty and had a lot of youthful aura around her. Though the pink may have seemed out the place in a gym filled with only _dull_ guys, it actually suited her.

She stopped staring at the beautiful girl when Wakamatsu appeared in front of her, disturbing her thoughts. "Anzai-san, what you doing here?"

"You know her, Wakamatsu?" both the girl and a creepy guy with glasses who appeared out of nowhere said at the same time. Even Wakamatsu was shocked at his sudden arrival and had to move back a little in defense.

"Imoyashi-senpai…well yeah." he ruffled his hair. "She's a classmate –

Miyuki was taken back at the casual response, he wasn't going to mention the incident earlier on? After looking around the gym she was surprised at her becoming the centre of attention. Most of the entire team were watching the scene, looking the other way she breathed in an attempt to increase her confidence. _She really was disturbing their practice afterall._

"I'm sorry for disturbing your practice!" She apologised, formally bowing instantly realising her rudeness. "I only came to give a notice paper from our teacher to Wakamatsu-san," Miyuki stated, rummaging through her bag to get the sheets of paper out.

She shoved the papers into his hands apologising once again. He held on to the paper wondering what was written on it. Then within that certain moment, Miyuki sprinted out of the gym.

"What just happened?" The pink haired girl glanced up at Wakamatsu for an answer. He shook his head in bafflement and didn't say a word. She was there one minute and gone the next, he was definitely sure the girl was a weird one.

Aomine saw this as a chance to irk Wakamatsu, "His girl shy around him." He said walking away from the gym snickering away. He realised the team was pretty much the same, and Satsuki wasn't going to go until some time later on.

"W-what, Aomine get here now!" Wakamatsu yelled in annoyance, "Don't you run off too when you're the one that came to practice in the first place." The notice sheet falling out from his grip as he carried on yelling.

Imayoshi and Moimoi both sighed, shrugging their shoulders in a loss, they carried on with their jobs as the respective Captain of the team and the manager.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so a little improvement on the plot.


	4. Chapter 3: Luck Fazes

Chapter 3: **Luck Fazes**

* * *

 _"Remember teamwork begins by building trust. And the only way to do that is to overcome our need for invulnerability."_  
 _― Patrick Lencioni_

* * *

The entire Tōō Academy was in a state of unease, hesitation and competition. With the 'Inter High' tournaments upon them as well as the exams, most of students that weren't part of clubs that were entering Inter High tournaments had to revise for the upcoming initial exams. Those that were part of a club entering tournaments had to focus on practising their skills as well as their school work.

* * *

The changing rooms in the netball team was in a hyper atmosphere compared to the usual mood. Observing the changing room and mentally counting the number of people in the room, Arata hummed tunefully. Knowing why there was an edgy aura around the changing rooms she sits down on the bench. The Captain, Hanai Matsurada was absent from practice.

Tōō Academy netball team won by sheer luck _again_ , this time their luck running out quicker than expected. It practically caused them a fatal blow to the team's motivation, bond and aspiration. The Captain Hanai, as she would like to have been called, became injured quite seriously. Arata overheard her speaking about a sprained muscle near her ankles during the game, but kept quiet about it.

Despite winning by luck, the team was in a solemn mood. Though the third years were starting to become a little bit more restless compared to the rest of the naïve team.

"Hey, Arata!" One of the third year regulars came towards her. Arata glanced up from typing up her trainers tightly.

"How's Miyu-chan doing?" She sat down next to Arata who budged up a little to the side. "She's okay, right?"

This was new, Arata thought. Miyuki's name was hardly mentioned in the team but then again Miyuki became someone who cannot be named in Kieko's presence luckliy the girl wasn't present at the moment in time.

"Not sure." Arata stated easily fixing her other pair of trainers. "I guess so?"

The third year regular mused getting up to go, "Tell her about the camp taking place next week. It would've been really nice if she came along too, since last year training camp was a blast!"

Arata grinned. "Will do!"

Arata eyes softened thinking back to her first year in this academy. She'd do anything to go back to her first year as a Tōō student. Her older siblings would always say how its the final year where you really enjoy highschool life and make wonderful memories. But for Arata, the first year at this academy was the best thing ever. Miyuki was there in the same team, for once they were in the same form class and _everything was so nice then_. She knew as a friend she may have not been the type for others to come and tell her important matters since most times her personality was far too extravagant.

"Silly Miyuki Anzai." She mumbled also getting up to go to the gym. ' _Miyuki never really tells me how she's feeling.'_ What Miyuki really needed was for someone who took things seriously and express all her muddled up thoughts she's been having to them. It didn't matter who, because Arata knew Miyuki acted differently around her in order for her to not worry. _And to not quit the team too._

She did come to school the next day after her exclusion acting like it never happened. Miyuki was in a jumbled up state ever since the exclusion from the club and she has never told anything to Arata. Most times from then Arata knew that she shouldn't have never recommended the netball club to her since Miyuki became quieter than before. The quietness Arata had thought to have completely disappeared in their first year of high school.

* * *

The netball team consisted of fourteen members, eight which were the regular members, seven of the regulars playing in all the matches and the final eight as the all-rounder reserve. The other six comprised of two complete amateur first years and the remaining four were extra members that were either in their second or first year.

Netball though is a team sport with a complicated system the girls' in Touou Academy sufficed well enough. The centre, Keiko Tanakawa, a third year mostly does all if not all the schemes for the team. She was both the centre and the manager doing all the 'hard work' with the help of the coach and the captain, Hanai. Hanai, a gentle third year was in charge of the frontal attacks as a wing attack with Arata. The combination worked effectively for the team, yet the only problem troubling the team was their defence. Yukimura a peculiar second year part of the goal defence trinity with two other third years were mediocre at their respective job compared to the attacking regular members.

However with the Hanai injured the coach didn't know how to improve the team. If it was another member that got injured it would've been much easier to swap her for another extra member. But, it was Hanai and becuase of that the coach didn't have a clue on who to choose to take her place. The team as of now was withering, especially this year. Just when everything was going so well last year, the coach believed that the unluckiness came to the team earlier than expected.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Keiko was staring at the coach in disbelief. "She's not coming?" She whispered keeping an eye at the team who stopped their individual practice after hearing Keiko shout.

The coach took her hands out of her jacket and nodded sympathetically. Keiko frowned back at the coach wide, she was going to burst from rage. How could the captain just leave her up to the team, again? Once was enough and with the dwindling number of members leaving the club, Keiko believed that the netball club was going on a downhill. Despite her over confidence and ego, she couldn't do everything on her own.

"This wasn't what I estimated." She murmured under her breath in agitation.

"Hey, Keiko what's going on?" The third year from earlier on said coming towards the two.

Keiko shook her head not wanting to cause a scene in practice, "Nothing much."

* * *

The team all huddled up in front of the coach and Keiko. Each one of them thinking about why the captain was not present and why on earth was Keiko looking more annoyed than the standard state she is usually in.

"As you all are aware Hanai-san is sick today and is taking some time off." The coach declared to the team that stood in front of her. "Keiko would therefore be taking over for a while." She continued smiling and signalled to Keiko to take over.

The regular members knew that Hanai the captain was obviously injured from last week's preliminary game. The main question the regulars thought, _was it that serious for Keiko to take over her?_

"Not like she never takes over anything." Arata muttered rolling her eyes. Some of the other players in the team giggled at her direct comment.

"Shut up, Arata!" Keiko unfazed at her rude remark began to tell the team on what they will be doing for next week's camp. Keiko knew Arata despised her after the event with Miyuki but it didn't faze her at all, because she too despised the rude girl more than ever.

"Anyways, the camp would be taking place as agreed on, the captain would come along however she will arrive a day later than all of us. With the Inter High tournaments upon us within a month from now, we are in no place to be taking things easily."

* * *

A/N: With the introduction to the netball team the sub-plot is starting to form. Hopefully with all these new OCs it won't be too complicated. Only Keiko, Hanai, Yukimura and Arata are significant to the plot. [REVIEW, Favourite and Follow]


	5. Chapter 4: Hollowness

Chapter 4: **Hollowness**

* * *

 _"I've told you the four thunderstorms – disappointment, frustration, unfairness and isolation. You cannot avoid them, as like the monsoon they will come into your life at regular intervals. You just need to keep the raincoat handy to not let the spark die"_  
 _― Chetan Bhagat_

* * *

With the netball team gone away to their two-week training camp Miyuki couldn't help but feel lonelier than she already was. Looking out the window almost blankly she wondered if the netball team was having fun in the training camp. Last year the camp was a whole new experience where she got to become and feel like a team member a lot more.

"I hate this." she said putting her head down onto the desk, sulking that once more she was still thinking of the netball team.

Moment like these, she realised how much the sports, team, feelings all meant to her dearly. She's had something to look forward to every day, something new to learn and bonds to strengthen.

She breathed out, this time looking up at the ceiling.

Most of her classes had less than the usual amount of students since many of them had gone off to their respective club training programs. She glanced at her neighbor surprised he was still attending classes since she was sure he was a basketball member. _Don't they have their programs to go to?_ She quickly turned away when he perked up from his position.

She didn't want to deal with him after embarrassing herself in front of his team. Sometime this week, she was asked to pass over some notice papers to him and another player in the team, which she did successfully. Though she ran away after passing it over to him. Ever since that day she didn't interact with him again, knowing the whole thing was an awkward situation she wanted to forget.

Like usual, forgetting things wasn't a forte she excelled but remembered a lot more vividly.

* * *

"Hey, Wakamatsu!" A student from the front called out, bowing respectively to a senior who was waiting by the front classroom's door. "A senior wants to talk to you!"

Wakamatsu got up from his seat eyeing Miyuki for a split second and made his way to the door. His chance of conversing with her always slipping by her either avoiding his obvious glares or by other external forces that kept him from asking her something. In this case, an upperclassman.

Miyuki and the remaining students left in the classroom looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and returning to their murmuring chatters. Though Miyuki just continued working on her classwork and extra revision for the upcoming quizzes. At least she had something to distract herself with than occupying with her mindless thoughts.

* * *

"Imoyashi-senpai?" Wakamatsu startled at his captain sudden visit.

"What's the surprise face for?" Imoyashi replied with an eerie tone, seeing Wakamatsu stuttering excuse he continued. "I just wanted to inform you about the regular meeting taking place, later on, is canceled."

"Why? What happened?" Wakamatsu was beginning to get really confused, the basketball team never missed a regular meeting before and if they did it was because of the lazy ass. "What did Aomine do now?" He assumed shaking his head in anger, "I should sort him out properly this time!"

Imoyashi sighed, it was a good thing he didn't make any of the first year members to pass forward the message. Wakamatsu was as good for nothing like the careless Aomine, the two were exactly the same.

"Wakamatsu, calm down." He patted the blonde's shoulder a sudden dangerous uncanny aura escaping his touch. Seeing the change in atmosphere Wakamatsu decided to shut up.

"Come to the front gates once you finish class, we're going to see a match between Seirin vs Kirasaki Daichi. "

Imoyashi bid his farewell walking away from the confused second year. He had had a rough idea on who might win and have a chance at versing them, but Seirin was a weird team. He couldn't quite figure out how they were winning all these matches, even beating Kaijou at a practice match. All the rumours surrounding this basketball team made him anticipate a lot from the upcoming match. He also knew about Kiraski Daichi and how they weren't an easy team to beat.

Wakamatsu, on the other hand, was thrilled, he had something to look forward to other than the match. He remembered Momoi saying how one of the generation of miracles were in Seirin. Quite pleased he made his way back to class, feeling a lot cheery than before. The teams they'd been playing for the past week were low tier, the _real_ matches were just beginning.

* * *

Miyuki held on to her stomach contemplating whether to stay hungry or to go to the academies cafeteria. She opted for the first option but got up from her seat the second she realised everyone was going to the cafeteria.

One thing she despised about the cafeteria was the constant pushing and shoving the students did just to grab the food. Miyuki knew that the only reason was because of the first come first basis rule that the students had no other but to push each other, either way, she didn't like it in the least. Luckily for her, she stood behind a much larger student that easily moved through the messy queue, which allowed her to get her simple pan bread much quicker than expected.

* * *

"Aomine-kun!"

Miyuki turned around to the girl simultaneously as the taller student in front of her.

"Next time don't ask me to do bothersome things for you."

He threw her the food he bought into her which ended up in her hands. "Thanks, Aomine-kun!"

Miyuki felt a sense of deja vu hitting on to her when she witnessed the two students conversing. Then it hit her, they were from the basketball club like Wakamatsu. She observed the guy that was about to leave, familiarising with his aura she remembered her outcome when she bumped into him, a few weeks ago.

"The rude guy." She murmured pointing at him. "You're that rude guy aren't you?"

The pink haired girl glanced at Miyuki then at Aomine who stopped in his track to frown at Miyuki.

"Did you do something to the girl, Aomine-kun?" the pink haired whispered a little worried.

"Never seen her, she's probably mistaking me for someone else." He snorted side glancing her.

Momoi didn't know what was going on, she had a feeling she recognised the girl that was pointing at Aomine. However she had no clue as to why the girl was scowling at Aomine who did say he's never seen the girl.

"Let's go, Satsuki."

Momoi turned back to look at Miyuki once more before running off to catch up to Aomine.

Miyuki not knowing what to say clenched her fists irritated that the guy had the guts to look down at her so easily. Whoever he was, she already despised him greatly at their second encounter. The haughty nature of him reminded her of Kieko who also thought too highly of herself.

At least now she knew his name.

* * *

From the other side of the cafeteria, a group of basketball members was observing the little commotion wondering if Aomine did something to the poor girl. Then again Momoi was there and they knew she wouldn't allow any trouble happening around her.

"Captain, you did tell Aomine of the game were seeing later on right?"

"Momoi will persuade him, and even if he doesn't come…he doesn't need to, after all, he is our ace."

"You're way too lenient on him, Imoyashi-senpai," Wakamatsu stated still keeping his eye on Miyuki who was making her way out the cafeteria. _Did Aomine do something to her to rile her up like that?_

"Just let it go." Susa, a regular third year senior said patting Wakamatsu shoulder.

Wakamatsu cringed, the entire team were all too tolerant of him never mind about Imoyahshi only. Reminiscing on the times Aomine even had the guts to miss official games, he took a gulp of water hoping it would compress his mood.

* * *

A/N: Double Chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Hollowness continued

Chapter 5: **Hollowness continued**

* * *

 _"Life always begins with one step outside of your comfort zone." - Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

The following day, Miyuki decided to stay in class even if everyone went off to the cafeteria. She wasn't going to follow any of them to the cafeteria today. The chances of meeting troublesome people like that guy were highly likely.

In fact when break time came round the corner and the teacher left the room with most of the class. Miyuki placed her head down on the table not wanting to contact any of her peers.

Times like this she hated how she didn't befriend anyone in any of her classes. After being with Arata for so long –more than two years, she took that as an excuse to not communicate and befriend with other people. Though the communication was starting to change when she was still a member of the netball last year and the beginning of this year.

* * *

 _The new semester for her second year started off smoothly._

 _"We're never going to be separated." Arata had said flinging her arms over Miyuki's neck._ _"Now if we sit together, this year would be as amazing as last year!"_

 _Miyuki nodded agreeing with Arata. She was enjoying her highshool life so much, thanks to Arata who invited to all sort of places which included the netball team._

 _The two girls arrived at their new class feeling giddy, only to come into a boisterous class filled with loud chatters. And if that wasn't surprising, in front of the two girls there seemed to have been some sort of argument going on seeing as most students were all staring at the two guys going off at each other. Miyuki gripped Arata's arm and stepped back a little._

 _"A fight?"_

 _Luckily the teacher came into the class halting the fight that was about to take place._

 _As if her fun highschool life was going to change for the worse, Miyuki had to be seatmates with the vulgar loud guy from earlier on. Maybe this was the time her school lifestyle was going to completely change. As the saying goes, life could change at any moment to change you for the better._

 _But it didn't for Miyuki, for her school life from then on were going to go downhill from there and on._

 _Perhaps this was a sign for her to get out of her comfort zone._

* * *

"Oi, Anzai-san!"

Her head perked up when she heard her name being called out.

"Wakamatsu-kun?" she whispered surprised that he was in front of her. What did he want? She looked around the room, it was partly empty, with only a few recognisable faces.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" He placed a plastic bag in front of her table and made his way to his seat beside her.

Miyuki was confused. What was she supposed to get a wrong idea of? That he was actually nice and thoughtful? That he made all the effort in buying a simple snack? That she was thinking back to the day her school life was starting to change for the worse?

But for what reason, why exactly did he get it for her? She opened the bag nonetheless thankful she now had something to eat and get rid of these troubling thoughts of hers.

"Thank you?" she said looking at him straight in the eye, her hazel orbs boring into his before digging into the snack.

He looked back at her dumbfounded. Truthfully, he didn't know why he bought her the snacks from the school's cafeteria. All he knew was that before he left, he saw how she seemed pitiful – all alone. Noticing how yesterday she got into a commotion with a fellow member of the team, he sort of felt a sense of responsibility. Why else was she not buying lunch if it wasn't for Aomine, and it wasn't like she bought anything like a bento?

He watched her eat, seeing a small smile plastered on her face when she bit through the bread he felt a fuzzy feeling that tingled inside him. ' _It was almost_ –

"Cute."

She turned to him tilting her head, "did you say something?"

"No! Nothing!" He looked away afraid she'd see his rosy flushing cheeks that appeared out of nowhere.

She observed him for a while confused at the way he was acting. As she continued eating the snack, the atmosphere surrounding the two became quite tense. It didn't help that Miyuki couldn't think of a way to instigate a conversation. Think of something you two have in common, she thought thinking back to a magazine she read to befriend people.

"D-Do you have a game coming up this weekend?" she asked wrapping up the wrapper of the snack. _He does play basketball, after all,_ she thought. And that was the only thing she knew about him other than his overly blaring personality. Besides, this was a chance, _or maybe an attempt_ she thought, to break the awkward silence around them.

"Huh?" He blinks turning back to face her, "The game…yeah."

"Then what time does it start?" Her voice tenderly questioned, not breaking the gaze. _At least help me, break the intense atmosphere,_ she screamed internally.

"Probably at noon…or later than that."

Something was wrong with him because he didn't have a clue as to what he was saying anymore. His mind was becoming blank, an unusual part that came to him. He entranced at her gaze that quivered ever so subtly when he looked back at them.

Miyuki was taken aback when he answered in a straightforward manner. She wasn't too sure what was wrong with him, but saw this as an opportunity to ask for his number and probably to get to know him for the better. After all, he was thoughtful enough in buying her the snack earlier on and her impression on him was slowly changing from before.

At first, Wakamatsu was confused when she asked if she could have his number. The request came out of nowhere, but he didn't mind giving his number to her. In fact, he just went with the flow of the situation happening before him. It didn't cross his mind how Miyuki was nearly going to refuse her request, her eyes widening when he agreed. For her, the request sounded as if she was the one initiating some form of contact with him. She was, yet she wasn't at the same time.

She just wanted to get to know him a little better, nothing more and nothing less.

"I'll email you the address then."

She nods, biting her lips she somewhat starting to feel nervous – for the upcoming game she was invited to. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

A/N: Hopefully Wakamatsu doesn't seem to be too OOC. (Re: Edited)


	7. Chapter6:The Game That Held Her Thoughts

_Previous Chapters Summary (Since I haven't updated in awhile): Miyuki Anzai, is beginning to take a step forward in her mundane school life, though its minimal. She starts to see a different side to Wakamatsu Kosuke - the loud, always looking irritated classmate. Going with the flow the two somehow have each others number. _

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Game That Held Her Thoughts**

 _―_

 _"Don't waste your time with explanations: people only hear what they want to hear."_ _― Paulo Coelho_

* * *

Miyuki firmly held on to her phone later that night. She couldn't believe she had his number, in fact this was the first time she even had a guy's number, excluding Arata's brothers' numbers.

 _'He's only going to send me the address.'_ She thought to herself, nothing more and nothing less. Yet she couldn't help herself but think otherwise. _What if he forgets? What if he's busy with training?_

She lies down on her bed, facing the phone upwards to the ceiling.

"How did things even got to this point?"

For one thing, Wakamatsu was the sort of guy she disliked. Now neutral. She didn't know much about him other than knowing how much of a basketball nerd he was. He was also loud, far too brash and just the type to annoy Arata a lot. Thinking about it her situation now was pretty hypocritical since he seemed caring just the other day. After all he did offer her snacks when she needed it the most completely changing her perception of him.

It's weird how a single event can change someone's perception of a person. This time a week ago, Miyuki would still be sulking about her exclusion from the netball club and not waiting for a message from Wakamtsu Kosuke.

"He wasn't bad at all." She muttered thinking back to the day he bought her snacks. _He wasn't bad in the least._

It was already nearing midnight. Just as she was about to place the phone on to the table, the phone buzzes and falls on to her chest.

"That's it?"

She zooms in to the message in hopes of finding a message she must have skipped over.

Yet there was nothing but the address and the time it started.

"Really? That's it?" She repeated, feeling her stomach sink in disappointment.

* * *

Wakamatsu was knackered. The practice was relentless and it didn't help that he had to jog back to the dorms because of the rain.

"You have got to be kidding me." Wakamatsu's roommate murmured when Wakamatsu switched the lights on.

"Where's the sheet of paper that had the address for tomorrow's game?"

"Check the table... hurry up and take the lights off, the game is tomorrow you know?"

Wakamatsu searched through the table and finds the sheet of paper folded in half underneath his school books.

Digging in to his jacket he takes his phone out and shuffles through his phone. He couldn't believe that he was about to forget to send her the address and go to sleep when the game was tomorrow after promising her to send the address.

The roommate peeked up from the duvet and observes Wakamatsu typing away on his phone.

"The lights." He groans.

Wakamatsu glances at his roommate, "Sorry! I'll take it off now!"

As he sends her the address, he ponders if she's still sleeping since it was only awhile left till midnight.

There was still hours to go before the game started. Instead of sleeping more she decided to call Arata to help her decide what to wear.

Recalling the training camps phone number she calls in hope the trainer or the coach picks up the phone. That way she could lie to them and tell them how she needs to talk to Arata urgently. It wasn't exactly a lie and knowing the coach and trainer, they would probably allow her for a few minutes which would've been more than enough to get her opinion.

"Hello?"

Miyuki recognises the hoarse tone and drew her mouth.

A minute of silence went passed until Keiko Tanakawa sighs in annoyance.

"Whoever you are, I'm hanging up."

Miyuki gulped, her throat was drying up. Quick. She didn't want to speak to the girl having a gut feeling she'd hang up on her if she knew it was her calling them. She also had to say something in order to speak to Arata. _Did the worst case scenario just happened to her?_

"Wait, don't hang up!" _Damn_. Miyuki closed her eyes for the worst.

" _Miyuki?"_ Keiko scoffed. "What do _you_ want?"

"I-I just want to speak to Arata...It'll be quick – I swear!"

"You want to disturb our training camp after ruining the team." She replied slyly. "What's the silence for, wasn't it you that called?"

Miyuki clenched her fist. Keiko Tanakawa didn't change a single bit after all. The girl was still as manipulating as ever. She bit her lip, stopping herself from retaliating back.

Taking a deep breath in she closes her eyes, totally focused in soothing her anger.

"I just... Just let me have a quick word with Arata, then again seeing as you're still the bossy person you are, I'll wait till next week when the training camp is over."

Keiko was appalled, Miyuki had no right to call her bossy. Did she call to annoy her? She wasn't even in the club no more, so she had no idea what Keiko was going through. "Who do you think –?

Miyuki threw the phone on to her bed, she wasn't going to have Keiko ruin today for her.

Glancing at the time, there was still hours to go, two to be precise. Instead of brooding over Keiko, she decides to go with comfortable clothing than actually dressing up. Wearing a dress and the sort to a simple match was too much, _Wakamatsu would probably think the same._

She shook her head. She didn't care what he thought since this wasn't a date. This was a chance for her to go forward than dwelling over the past. A chance to get to know him better after that incident where he bought her food and completely changed her impression of him.

Getting up from the bed she makes her way to the dressing table and observes her appearance through to the mirror.

Eyes slightly swollen.

Lips dry.

She had about two hours left to make herself look presentable. In the end she decided to wear her black jeans, a simple sweater and grey canvas shoes. Comfortable clothing was the best sort of simplicity.

* * *

Arriving at the building, she didn't know where to go next. All Wakamtsu texted into the message was the address to the gym.

Miyuki fumbled around with her phone, she had no choice but to ask one of the many basketball players within the area. She turned right and gulped, the group of basketball players looked daunting with their scowls that was worse than Wakamatsu. Were all basketball players scary, tall and always masked themselves with an irritated frown?

Observing around the open area she spots a blue haired player that seemed fairly normal compared to everyone in the hall, conversing with another basketball player.

"He seems approachable." she told herself walking to his direction.

"Sorry to disturb you." Miyuki halts and runs her hands through her raven hair. "Do you know where Touou Academy basketball team is playing at?"

"Oi Kuroko? Where did he disappear off to this time?"

Miyuki blinked. Was she too quiet? Did he just ignore her? And where did the approachable guy go off to? She wanted to go home, the day just kept getting bad by the hour. She could send Wakamtsu an apology message later on _, he probably wouldn't mind._ Touou basketball team always won their games. _Didn't they?_

Another part of her wanted to see the match. Repeating herself once more wouldn't hurt. "Excuse me?"

"Tōō Academy? Then follow me, I guess." The angry red haired basketball player stated, startling Miyuki to get back to reality.

"Thank you so much."

* * *

..

"Where did you run off too Kagami-kun?" a short caramel coloured hair student sternly asked.

"Sorry, Coach." He said taking a seat behind the coach and a few other players.

"Hey Kagami, who did you bought along?"

"Your girlfriend?" another curious player asked his eyes glistening.

Miyuki glanced at Kagami and then back at the team that faced her. "I'm sorry, it was my fault he came late –

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise." The coach said smiling softly at.

Miyuki breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. Despite her stern gaze the girl was actually nice. She sat down next to Kagami, making sure to avoid the rest of the team's weird gazes and watched the game that already started.

Just one glimpse at the tournament going on in front of her, and Miyuki was astonished. The way the regular members swiftly moved and passed the ball to one another, easily scoring point after point left her in awe.

She couldn't keep up with all the movement taking place, thus peeked over at the scoring board.

The score was already 11-35. Double? or was it triple? Either way Touou basketball team was on another level. _Poor guys._ Miyuki sympathised with the other team members knowing full well how it felt to know your efforts being wasted. Strong teams were intimidating.

From the corner of her eyes, Miyuki spots a familiar pink haired girl that was anxiously observing the match. Having a gut feeling the girl probably being the manager of the team, Miyuki's attention goes back to the game.

"He's not here."

Everyone turned their attention to the player that was sitting next to Kagami.

"Aomine Daiki, right?" the coach states, nodding her head. "No wonder it felt like someone was missing."

The sound of the buzzer going off signalling the end of the first half of the game startled Seirin team.

"It's already the second round, do you think he'll be here before the final round Kuroko-kun?" a brash member of the team with glasses asked.

Kuroko didn't say anything, he had a feeling that Aomine would have come to the match already – which he didn't.

Miyuki didn't know who they were on about exactly, but she listened to them nonetheless. Her ears perked up when the brash member muttered something about the basketball team. Tōō Academy were a great team, a team above average, a team that strive for the top and nothing less. Yet the way this team were talking about them it seemed as if they were better. Were they a powerhouse team like Tōō? If not better?

The sound of the buzzer going off signalling the start of the second half of the game shifted their attention back to the game.

With just one blow of the whistle and Wakamatsu was the centre of attention this round. Not only was he loud, his rough movements caught Miyuki's awareness.

Miyuki was in fact, intrigued. She watched him agape, someone like him who was never quite focused in class was playing so intensely. Out of nowhere, he instantly jumped so high, blocking off the other's team pass. Maybe it was his position, or the fact that the other team were playing rough that Wakamatsu was starting to get a little exhausted. As he passed the ball he bumped in to the versing team player, causing the two to crash on to the floor.

Wakamatsu licked his lips, and glowered at the versing team forward player that cashed on to him. Thankfully, the buzzer called for the game to end.

* * *

The game ended with Tōō Academy's win – by a large margin. They were definitely at another level compared to their opponent. The Tōō basketball team reminded her of the teams that destroyed the netball team during their tournaments.

 _Strong teams were intimidating._

Sighing, Miyuki views the time on her phone. With the game coming to an end earlier than predicted, she watched Tōō team huddle around the coach and manager all smiles.

"I guess this was expected, let's get going."

The nice girl from Seirin, supposedly the 'coach' announced, getting up from her seat.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi waved her hands out to him. He turned to her apathetically, with the rest of the team halting. Momoi smiled at him, whilst both teams had a mini stare off at one another before Kuroko broke off the gaze leading the team away.

Miyuki didn't know what was going on, confused as always she pondered if the two teams hated each other. A bit like rivals? But the pink haired girl was gleefully smiling up at one of the members in the team. So, they may not have been rivals in the end.

Her train of thought ceased when Wakamatsu caught her gaze. He frowned and in retrospect Miyuki smiled wearily at him, with a little wave.

Soon after he became preoccupied with his teammates, leaving Miyuki to quickly retract her arm to her side.

 _Awkward._

Taking a second glance at her phone, Miyuki decides to buy a drink from the vending machines around the halls. That way she could cool her thoughts off for awhile. Plus there was a lot of time left for the second match to start and it wasn't like Tōō Academy was going to lose anytime soon.

Little did she know, Wakamatsu was observing her as she walked out the gym absent-minded.

* * *

A/N: Keeping the pacing of the plot is hard to control.


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Chapter 7: Aftermath, A serious breakthrough**

* * *

\- _"A hatred that I haven't thrown away and a dream that keep haunting me" -_ NCT-U _7th Sense_

* * *

"Aren't you that second year student?"

Miyuki recognising the tone, turns back to round face the person that called out to her.

Relatively to her surprise, it was the pretty girl with the bright pink hair from the basketball team. _The manager?_

"Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you..." she smiled widely at Miyuki holding out her hand for what seemed like a handshake. " -Anzai-san."

Miyuki shook her hand dumbfounded that the girl knew her name. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

 _Did Wakamatsu tell them about me?_ Shaking her from the weird thought that crossed her mind she glimpsed back at Momoi who was still smiling widely at her.

Before Miyuki could ask Momoi what she wanted from her, they were interrupted by a group of students - the members of the basketball team.

"Hey! Momoi-san!"

The two girls turned round to the sudden appearance of the team who were coming towards them. Miyuki curses under her breath after spotting Wakamatsu walking with the group of the basketball team.

After going to the game last weekend and thoroughly enjoying it. Touou basketball club were a strong powerhouse team, and apparently last weeks game the ace wasn't in their matches. She expected to become more comfortable with Wakamatsu, which didn't happen like she thought she'd be. In fact the only good thing that came out of the game was that he now recognised her. Recognised in the sense that he would greet back, nod his head and give an assuring gaze whenever the two had any form of interaction.

It was like the awkwardness and the unwelcoming vibe she felt around him would not disappear. No matter what she thought of him. If only Arata was here with her. But she wasn't fond of him, so the dilemma wouldn't go away in the end.

"I thought you said you'd find Aomine?" one of them chirped up.

"Oh...about that, I couldn't find him at all. I think he left the school already." A visible pout plastering on to her pretty face. "He won't even pick up the phone, like always!"

"You did tell him about the practice match today, Momoi-san?" the one with glasses asked with a slight frown. He later sighed in defeat when Momoi smiled helplessly.

"Well, instead of just standing in the corridor, let's go before the coach gets annoyed at all of us. We're late as it is."

Not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on, Miyuki saw this as a chance to bid farewell to Momoi.

"I'll get going too." Miyuki murmured stealing a glance to look at Wakamatsu who was preoccupied with a fellow teammate.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Anzai-san."

Miyuki bowed slightly before running off to go home.

"Who was that?"

"A new friend." Momoi giggled skipping along the corridor with the rest of the basketball team.

Wakamatsu stopped in his track and looked behind, only to heave a sigh.

* * *

Banging her head on the locker, more than once. Miyuki gets out her shoes and leans on to the long locker staring blankly at her shoes.

So she chickened out and ran away instead of familiarising herself with Wakamatsu. _'If only I said hi and greeted him like a normal person._ ' Maybe that was the reason the awkwardness wouldn't go, she just couldn't seem to get herself to communicate with the poor guy.

Thinking back to her main encounter with Momoi she pondered if the girl wanted something off her.

Heaving a long sigh she puts on her outdoor shoes and makes her way outside.

* * *

[In the meantime, the netball club during their training camp]

"If you lot aren't going to practice properly then we can forget about the training and go home tonight!"

The coach was furious. Not one of the regulars or the actual team were taking the training seriously and there was only so much more days left till the tournaments.

"Do you girls not understand how embarrassing you were behaving today? Do you?"

The coach looked at Arata whose gaze quickly dropped to the ground.

"I honestly have no words left for you lot anymore. All I'll say is that if you don't manage to get yourselves together, I'll be kicking you out of the regular batch!"

Clearly not pleased with any of the regulars today she left the meeting office with a bang.

The room was quiet for a moment until Arata spoke up.

"I told you so, if you guys listened to me, the coach would've never called us in over to her office."

"No, had you guys actually played and followed the instructions given this would've never happened. I'm getting sick of your attitude Arata Takahiro-san. In fact ever since Anzai left the team all you ever done was be vile towards me for no reason whatsoever."

"No reason? And who are you to bring Miyuki in to this, after what you've done to her?" Arata stepped forward to her.

"Okay, can both of you just stop, what's happened, already happened. So let's move on and do what the coach has said." The mature third year stated clearly fed up of the two always arguing.

Grumbling, Arata took her leave out of the office. she wasn't having it with Keiko and the rest of the team. The team clearly was so dysfunctional, something she never thought would happen to a team like theirs before. Maybe if the captain, Hanai was present in the training camp, Arata wouldn't feel bad about how the team came to be. If there was something she would deny was some of the mess caused within the team was her fault too. Not being able to befriend Kieko Tanakawa had a great part in it.

It was now lunch, and the regulars had to clean the dishes and the sort before going for their practice re-match against the neighbouring team that came in to practice with them.

They were no way ready for the match, but the training coach wanted to see how far the training was going for them. A rematch after that distasteful match was the only way to save their grace.

Cleaning the dishes and the other equipment was a chance for them to get them together. However, everyone except the two that were obviously pulling the teams bond down were communicating.

"We only have an hour left till the match starts, so hurry up!" The third year from earlier on shouted out. She was one of the few who couldn't wait for the match to start.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think Anzai-san is unapproachable?"

"Yeah, I've always had a hard time communicating with her. And it's not like she'll willingly join us. So forget about it."

Miyuki was aware of what the girls were saying about her. In fact she just fumbled around with her laces, trying to tie them up tightly whilst eavesdropping to their mini conversation.

"If you say so." The girl looks back down at Miyuki as the two share a second glance.

Miyuki gets up and walks over to the bench at the opposite side of the playground. The P.E teacher wouldn't mind if there was one more person missing since the class was already cut from those that went off to the training camps.

She watches the class play football, mainly the boys whilst the girls carelessly play around with a ball. Most if not all were either watching the boys play or chatting amongst themselves.

Empty P.E classes with a lazy teacher was always like this. Had Arata been here with her they'd probably play around with the ball too.

She observes the class for awhile longer before glancing up at the shimmering sky. Quickly she brings her hand over her eyes and closes them.

 _I_ _wonder_ _if the team is ready for the upcoming tournaments._

"Is something bothering you?"

Miyuki peers up, covering her eyes with hands as the sun glistens on to the person that was now standing in front of her. It wasn't Arata like she hoped it'd be.

But, it was none other than Wakamatsu which wasn't all that surprising. Since he was the only person that managed to talk to her now that Arata was gone to camp.

Miyuki bit her lips anxiously.

Wakamatsu frowning sits down next to her.

A moments of silence goes past the two. The murmurs of the class playing football is overheard. Miyuki knew that she had to break the silence first, if she didn't start talking he'd probably get annoyed.

"Say, what would you do if your out the basketball team?"

"Huh? Where did this come from?" He glances at her, she was still looking forward at the class playing football. Her eyes lingering beyond the class.

"You probably haven't heard, but I got kicked out from the netball club - earlier on this semester. I don't know what to do now. Thinking about it all these weeks I realised just how much it meant to me."

Wakamatsu was taken aback from the little information Miyuki just shared to him. Not knowing what exactly to say in a situation like this, he let's her carry on with her story. A little shocked someone like her got kicked out of a club. To him, it was people like Aomine that deserved to get kicked out of a team - certainly not Miyuki Anzai. She was the girl that hanged out with the irritating Arata, the girl he didn't think he'd talk to since she was very unusual from the likes he talked to. If anything he believed that she was someone withdrawn from those around her. A bit like those extra side characters no one really recognises and fades to the back.

"Just to let you know, I don't want to return to the team though." Miyuki clenches her fist thinking about the current team.

"Then why won't you solve the problem with your teammates?" He stated so easily.

"Solve it with them?" she whispered, repeating his reply over and over again.

A whistle blew taking their attention back to reality.

"Well that's what I'll do, talking about with my teammates. So don't give up." He stated getting up from the bench.

"Whatever you're going through right now, it may be hard but as long as you talk about it to the people causing this problem...it should be alright."

Frowning, Miyuki bites her lips. She knew he was right, how else was she meant to move on if she didn't sort the problem out with the netball team. But, the thing was easier said than done because Keiko wasn't just anyone to solve anything with. And Arata, well she too might get too worked up. If she got too worked up, she would end up in the same situation as Miyuki. Obviously Miyuki wouldn't allow that to happen.

Wakamatsu glances at her for an extra second more, until he hears Miyuki muttering a thank you.

Smiling he walks towards the class, who were still playing football.

She watches him run towards the class and then gazes up at sky again. _'he must be those type of people.'_ The type to get over things quickly. A quality she wished she had. Instead of brooding over problems for decades, she wouldn't have to deal with.

The sun was blistering through the gloomy cloud, each ray shining through illuminating the fields. This was just the beginning and her thoughts were evoking in order to become a better person than she was. A flutter within her heart caused her to get up and run towards the twinkling light in front of her.

* * *

A/N: The beginning is pretty much finalised now.


	9. Chapter 8: Beyond

**Chapter 8: Beyond**

* * *

 _\- "Would I be different now, if I had chosen a different path, stopped and looked back." - BTS Path_

* * *

With the exam season coming up, the pressure building up from the academy was immense. Students trickling through the library more so than ever, every student in all years all worried about their position in the schools rank board.

Miyuki had no excuse this time round to not be in the top 40 this year. With the no afterschool club activities holding her back, she had to revise extra hard in her free sessions. This year, second half of the term, she made a promise with her mother;

"Come within the top 40, at the least then I'd forgive you about the trouble you caused earlier on the year."

Miyuki grumbling took another bite of her toast. Great, in the morning she just had to remind her mother about the soon to be taken exam. The again, she was sure the parents were sent messages regarding the exam season.

"If you say so..." Her mother still had the audacity to think she was the one that caused the problem within the netball team club.

Her phone buzzed signalling a message. Today Arata was returning from the training camp. Actually, they arrived last night and were meant to go to school the next day. It was just their luck that school started right after their camp. Knowing Arata, she'd probably be knackered.

 _"I'm coming out now, meet you at the train station."_

Miyuki took a gulp of the milk next to her plate, quickly texting back to Arata her mother observes her and sighs.

"Go along then, the train should be arriving soon."

"Sorry, I'll be going off now." She stops midway thinking if she should say something before she goes off.

Her mother was finishing off her breakfast observing Miyuki standing by the door. Today she looked more happier, wondering if something was going to happen she carries on staring at her daughter.

"Yes, dear?"

Miyuki shakes her head, her fringe bouncing to the sides, "Nothing, I'll be going off now."

* * *

The winter season was popping up earlier than the usual. The brisk weather, the sudden wind stroking past the people at the train station and the obvious eerie fog surrounding the atmosphere.

"It looks like I haven't seen you in ages, Miyu-chan." She pulls Miyuki in to a squishy hug, then pats her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're back though"

Thinking about it Arata's return mean that she wasn't going to be feeling awfully lonely in school no more. Also, classes were going to return to their usual lively state.

* * *

"I comeback from the camp and you've become a completely different person, Miyuki?" Arata asked as they sat in their form class. "What happened?"

She leaned forward on to the table, her eyes scanning Miyuki's face. Something about her expression seemed a lot brighter than the usual.

"I could say the same to you." Miyuki observed Arata seeing the changes on her as well. She now gave an aura, her muscles slightly more toned than before. The training camp must have went well.

"That's obvious though, I went to the training camp. But you on the other hand- you'll need to explain to me?"

"Explain what exactly?" Miyuki stared her deadpan, knowing exactly what Arata had meant.

 _'Did she grew even more snarky when I was away?'_

Miyuki smiled softly at the sudden intrusion to their discussion.

Arata frowned her head turning to face Wakamatsu at one moment and to Miyuki the next.

"Wait a minute?" She was puzzled now. "Miyuki how and when did you get so close to bakamatsu?" she whispered yanking her close to her. "What did he do to you?"

Miyuki fights herself from grinning widely, Arata had a weird imagination – she could see that her friend was only getting worried for her. There wasn't nothing to explain to her other that they somehow got to know each other and became acquaintances. Well something like that? Thinking if acquaintances was the right word to use in this situation. Or maybe not?

She would deny all possibilities in becoming friends with Wakamatsu a year ago and probably last term too, considering he was too spontaneous for her to get to know properly. But these last weeks she believed all her imaginations of the guy was far too exaggerated, he was a nice guy though at times too loud.

Her thoughts on him were a little eccentric, but she really had no other way to describe the guy.

"What's your problem anyways?"

Wakamatsu glares at Arata who in return scowls back gustily, her arms folded across her chest.

"I just don't want a scruffy guy like you near my Miyu-chan!" She clings on to Miyuki's arm hastily.

Wakamatsu grimaces, cringing at the use of word _my_ he steps forward to get her to back off. Now that she was back he was starting to get really agitated in form class. Sighing in defeat, not knowing when he will be able to catch a break from anything, he nudges her to move out the way so he could take a seat.

Arata stuck out her tongue in a mocking manner at him.

"We'll talk about this later." She says running off to her seat at the front of the class.

She couldn't believe her only friend she cared about deeply was now defending the good for nothing annoying beast.

She despised him especially after he always shouted at her for sitting in his seat in the mornings. _She still uses his seats to talk to Miyuki in the mornings._ Turning round to see if Miyuki was alright she scowls at Wakamatsu who was preoccupied with the teachers announcement.

"Hmph!"

He was far too aggressive and hating how she didn't know what exactly happened between the two she drops her head on to the table.

* * *

Wakamatsu sees Miyuki walking alone past the gym. He peeks above to see that the basketball members were still jogging around and weren't even finished their rounds yet. He sees this as a chance to ask her about the upcoming inter high tournaments within the next few days.

"Anzai-san!" He shouts shocking her. She turns back and breathes a sigh of relief when she spots Wakamatsu running over to her.

"Uh, hi...Wakamatsu-kun?"

He chuckles at her attempt of greeting him with an awkward smile.

"Where are you going looking so lost?" He asks, a pretty silly question since she always had that rather bore gaze.

She glances up at him, then at her feet. "The gym! Remember when you said I had to talk it out with the team, I made a plan and thought-

She stops and bites her lips. "Well to start it today."

"Oh."

A little dispirited that was all he had to say she starts to walk.

"I think it's best if I do some other time instead now." She states turning to the other direction. There was no way she could go into the netball gym and disrupt their practice to talk out with Keiko, having no motivation to do it right.

"Hey, wait- what do you mean another time?"

Miyuki blinked. He only knew half the story, and not the real reason why she left the club. _That's it_. Maybe he'd understand if he sees how bad talking it out with the team is.

"Come with me! I'll show you."

"Hey! Anzai-san, wait!" Her petite hands tightly clasping on to his hand.

He had no clue where she was taking him, only that she was determined in showing him something. Taking a gist if the place was the netball gym he gave and complied to watching them.

They crouched down and peeked through the opened door. It was more of Miyuki doing the crouching and Wakamatsu hovering over her head since he was far too built.

Watching the team play like how they did when she was a team member her stomach sinks. They all pretty much looked serious, as the coach kept yelling at each one of them every now and then. The tournament must be happening within a few days. That could only explain why everyone wasn't messing about.

"So which one is it?" He whispers to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Uh." She gulps, pointing at Keiko. "That one, the one that's holding the ball in her arm, the crazy mean one." She didn't know how else to describe Keiko nicely.

Wakamatsu searches for the crazy one with a ball, _Arata?_

"She's talking to the coach now." Miyuki adds tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. _She still looks the same too._

He muses, staring at Keiko Tanakawa. She didn't look like someone that was _crazy_ mean. A rather slim girl, with a haughty expression plastered on her face talking to the coach. In fact the entire team gave him a similar feeling to his own basketball team. Though their coach was a lot more interrogating compared to the basketball team coach.

He glances down at Miyuki whose fists were clenched tightly.

He taps her shoulder.

"Let's go. Before we're caught."

She nodded getting up, and followed him out from the netball club area. Spying them and seeing them play like the usual was relieving in a way.

It still didn't feel right to spy on them knowing she quit the team. Her stomach kept tightening with knots, she still felt horrible and knew why she thought twice about talking it out with them.

 _"They moved on without needing me."_

He wanted to tell her that their team reminded him of the basketball team. They weren't as bad as she made them to be. However, looking back at her he thought otherwise.

It was frustrating, really. He didn't know how to deal with Miyuki nor what to say to her. This was one of the many reason he felt the unwelcoming vibe around her wouldn't disappear.

He knew about her awkwardness, watching from her afar he felt that it was part of her and didn't let it get to him. But, it was different now. She was obviously having a dilemma between her ex-teammates and the club.

Coming in to a conclusion that he had to tell her something, he stopped in his track.

Her head was down, walking behind him mindlessly she closes her eyes and sighs. Not seeing Wakamatsu stopping, she bumps in to his back and yelps.

"Hey, do you really want to move on?"

Raising her brows in confusion and patting her bangs from the collision earlier she wanted to know what bought this topic on.

"There's a match against Kaijo High, a powerhouse team like us, if you have free time this weekend, then come and watch." He stated uneasily, not entirely sure if the plan he had in mind would work. Anyway, this was something he did want her to see. Since the last time, she looked as if she enjoyed watching them play.

"Okay, I'll be there."

Wakamatsu looks sternly at her for a moemnt before excusing himself. He still had his practice going on, knowing the team they'd probably think he was skipping like Aomine.

Miyuki watches him run off feeling rather guilty she made him spy with her. "I really do need to pay him back for all the things he's done for me."

Thruthfully she was still in a trance, Wakamatsu was probably pitying her because she looks pathetic.

"Anzai? Miyuki Anzai?" A girl with a sack of books in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Miyuki snapped out from her thoughts the moment she recognised the girl coming towards her.

She bites her lips and anxiously takes a step back. She knew she'd bump into one of the third years sooner than later.

"C-Captain Hanai...I...waiting for Arata?" She couldn't say what she wanted to without sounding like a broken record asking for repair.

"That's right, you still talk with Arata. You two were always a pair." She replies somewhat understanding Miyuki's trainwreck of thought. "Well I got to go now, but it was nice meeting you Anzai-san."

Miyuki flickers her eyes back to Hanai, a little confused she was acting all nice to her.

"Y-Yeah." She bows back to the captain respectively, following her movement to the corner of the corridor.

* * *

"We made it in to the inter high tournaments, Miyuki."

Miyuki nodded, somewhat pleased that the netball came through. She remembered when Arata had sent her a text the other day inviting her over to watch their first official match of the second term.

It was until she never came to the match did Arata remember that Miyuki was still iffy about the team.

"So what did you want to tell me, again?" Arata had an unsettling feeling when Miyuki kept giving her uneasy glances.

"Go on, I'll listen."

Miyuki takes a deep breath in. "Come with me to the match."

"The match?"

She nods, "Yeah, Wakamatsu-kun invited me to see his team verse a powerhouse team. Apparently Touou Academy basketball team are already in their quarter finals."

"Wait, he invited you?" Arata was taken aback, _When did they get this close?_

Miyuki gets her phone out and looks through her messages."You see, last time I invited myself over, well sort of, and this time it's the other way round."

She had a feeling Wakamatsu only invited her to lift her mood. Or something like that, since he'd already seen her feeling awful because of the _spying_ on the netball team.

Arata flickers through the message. "This was back when I was in the training camp." She replied, "I'll go with you, only if you tell me what happened whilst I was at the training camp."

"And don't give me that look, I'm not giving up yet."

Pouting Miyuki fiddles around with her phone. "I already told you it isn't like what you're thinking of."

"Fine have it your way, but I'll have to see if we have practice sessions then. I don't want Keiko calling me out for slacking."

Covering her fave with her phone, Miyuki hides her smile. "Thank you, Arata."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews.


	10. Chapter 9: The Crashing Match

Chapter 9: **The Crashing Match**

* * *

 _"I have come to accept the feeling of not knowing where I am going." - Joybell C._

* * *

 _Preview of the earlier chapter: "There's a match against Kaijo High, a powerhouse team like us, if you have free time this weekend, then come and watch." He stated uneasily, not entirely sure if the plan he had in mind would work. Anyway, this was something he did want her to see. Since the last time, she looked as if she enjoyed watching them play._

 _"Okay, I'll be there."_

* * *

"I'll be there, alright."

It was easier said than done this time round.

Miyuki wasn't sure if the whole thing was a way for her to keep on imposing on Wakamatsu. He was too understanding, too knowing and far too nice to her ever since then. The hollowness of that day and him buying her snack from the snack shop next to the academy's cafeteria.

It all seemed too much.

"Stop spacing out everytime we're out, Miyu-chan!" Arata called her out, waving her hands frantically at her.

Snapping back in to reality, Miyuki blinked.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Well stop thinking now, we're here."

The two got off the bus and walked with the crowd to the stadium, where the match was going to take place.

The boisterous noise that filled the stadium, the endless cheers and screams and everyone anticipating the match made her smile. The familiarity of the setting was something she missed, coming to the match was probably a good thing. At least then, she'd somehow come to terms with her feeling for netball and the the team.

"How much do you want to bet they'll lose?" Arata had said for a joke, she knew that Tōō Academy basketball team was strong. If not more so, than anyone.

"They won by a lot when I came to the match last time?"

Miyuki glanced around the arena, _it was packed_. Every seat was taken and people were even standing up since there wasn't any left. It wasn't until the audience cheered some more, a lot louder than before, that Miyuki set her gaze at the court.

The players came in to the arena, all steady, serious and tensed. It was going to start.

Cheers erupting from the stands, as the supporters stood up clapping and shouting the players name.

"Hey, there he is." Arata laughed. "He actually looks cool like that."

Miyuki couldn't help but fight back a grin at the statement.

"You think so?" She couldn't help but stare at him. His serious aura, his furrowed brow in to a scowl and that sudden _yeah!_ cheer he did with his members, which all seemed to be part of him that she wondered if it was because of all that, he became understanding to her.

 _"Let the second quarter final game between Kaijou High School and Tōō Academy, begin."_

The first quarter of the game and the versing team, Kaijou were already in the lead. If only Wakamatsu had jumped a little bit higher then Tōō would've had the ball first. The versing team was strong. However, Tōō scored first giving them a small advantage. A small advantage that gave the other team a lead.

Because at the end of the quarter, Kaijou completely took over the control of the match with a lead.

"So much for a powerhouse team." Miyuki stated causing Arata to snort.

"It's all because of that blondie, he's too good. I almost fell for him if it was't for the coach. Our coach is so handsome. I'm glad I came."

"More like they have better teamwork than us." Miyuki commented. There must have been about their school sports team, and being bad at teamwork.

The blonde flashed through them again, another blinding technique awing the girls who watched in silence.

What awed Miyuki even more was Wakamatsu himself. He scored the first point of the second quarter turning the game round. Even though the game was mainly focused on their ace, that looked too familiar for Miyuki to guess. Wakamatsu was glowing coolly to her for some reason.

Once she stopped staring at him, at the far right of the hall, she spotted someone familiar from a first glance with another person that she definitely _knew_ this time.

"Hey, Arata isn't that Keiko?"

"Where?" Arata asked looking at the crowd beside them.

Miyuki nudged Arata and pointed her fingers across the other end of stands. There she was with the captain and watching the game fully engaged.

"No way? It really is her and captain, Hanai. Holy shit."

Arata tilted her head. "But why are they here?"

Miyuki had no clue either and was just as baffled as her.

"Maybe they were invited, like me?" But who would invite them to a match, when all they ever did was practicing netball. Looking at them fully watching the game, made them look like normal highschooler, like every other highschooler that came to watch the match.

"Look down!" Arata grabbed Miyuki's head and pushed it down.

"I think she spotted us." She whispered, her legs shaking in thrill.

Miyuki peeked up a little from her bangs, her heart beating like crazy even though she could see the match still ongoing. "Can Wakamatsu-kun see us from here?"

"Huh?" Arata let her sit up back to their original position.

"Well, he didn't once look over here. I don't think the senpais can recognise us from here."

"Ah, I see." She opened up her hair bun and let it out loose. They wouldn't recognise a Arata with her short hair down. "But, whose to stay _he_ doesn't look here. See!"

Miyuki looked at Arata and then followed her gaze, she was right. He was staring past the crowd looking at her with a gaze that fueled a lot of emotion. Not knowing what to do, she bit her lips and glanced down at her feet.

Arata nudged her, "Miyuki Anzai, the world's most dense person. You could've waved at him, you know?"

Miyuki shoved her arm back still fixing her gaze at her feet, "Whatever."

The buzzer beat rang signalling the start of the second quarter which made her return her gaze at the match. _He knows, he saw and that was all._ Miyuki took a deep breath in letting out her agitation.

This time round, Tōō managed to keep the ball giving them an upper hand at what they were best at, offence.

A pass, another and another, then a dribble before the versing team player got the ball. This rally of passing went for a quite while till it was passed to their ace. The ace that was the main reason why Tōō had the upper hand at today's game. _The rude player, from way back was actually the best player in the team._ It was no wonder h didn't go back and train that day. Who would if one was so talented at the sport?

* * *

They won. Again, but this time unlike the other, they didn't win by a large win. If anything it was a close evenly match.

" _98-110_ " Tōō was much stronger than them only because of him.

"Ahh, he can barely stand up, poor guy." Arata stated clenching her heart. "For a pretty guy, he even sheds tear so beautifully."

Watching the game was fun, and a little far too intense. Miyuki sort of felt for the other team members, knowing exactly what it felt like losing just because your strength wasn't enough as you thought it'd be.

"They did well though. This is getting me fired up for our upcoming matches."

Arata covered her mouth, _"I shouldn't have said that."_

Miyuki got up from her seat, somewhat calm and composed with only one thought causing this sudden motivation, she had to thank him.

"Let's go Arata, we might make it in time."

"To the cafeteria?" Arata grabbed her bag and walked beside her out from the stadium. "Phew, I'm starving because of that extreme game."

Miyuki knitted her brows, "Well...y-yeah." Forgetting that they were meant to go grab something form the cafeteria before they went.

* * *

"It's jam-packed" Arata put her side bag over her head and took Miyuki's hand. "We're going in, hold tight."

Miyuki grabbed on as they pushed through the crowd, with each step they shoved themselves in to the small paths provided and stopped at the food area.

Miyuki chose a quick sandwich and a pop juice, whilst Arata chose an actual proper meal.

"The real trouble is finding a seat." Arata said looking around the cafeteria for some spare seats.

"Over there." Miyuki walked quickly to a spare seat knowing someone else was sure to take the spot if she didn't be quick on her feet. Holding on to that single sandwich package and pop juice she hurried her pace, not seeing someone else walking in to her.

"Watch out, Miyu-chan."

* * *

A/N: Updated! This part was actually hard to write after a months whole of writers block, welp! Also, I'm going to be re-editting the chapters from 3 and onwards after some tips. [For fun guess who she bumps in to. There's lot of options. ^0^ ]


	11. Chapter 10: Forward

Chapter 10: **After the Crashing Match**

* * *

 _I get a sense of foreboding from peering at the cloudy sky - The Reason for Kindness Lyrics: Kodama Saori_

* * *

 _Preview of the earlier chapter:_ _They won. Again, but this time unlike the other, they didn't win by a large win. If anything it was a close evenly match._

 _"98-110" Touou was much stronger than them only because of him. The rude guy from way back, he was strong - if anything the most talented basketball player she's ever seen._ _After the game, the duo went to the cafeteria, Arata finding a new inspiration to do better in the next match, whilst Miyuki was glad that Touou managed to become the victor of this intense game._

* * *

"It's packed." Arata put her side bag over her head and took Miyuki's hand. "We're going in, hold tight."

Miyuki grabbed on as they pushed through the crowd, with each step they shoved themselves into the small paths provided and stopped at the food area.

Miyuki chose a sandwich and a can, something she could finish off quickly whilst Arata chose an actual proper meal.

"The real trouble is finding a seat," Arata said looking around the cafeteria for some spare seats.

Basketball matches were always more popular compared to the netball ones, no one really came to their matches like this.

"Over there."

Miyuki walked quickly to a spare seat knowing someone else was sure to take the spot if she didn't hear. Holding on to that single sandwich package and can she hurried her pace, not seeing someone else walking into her.

"Watch out, Miyu-chan." Arata ran over to her.

The piece of sandwich package flew off her hand, whilst she managed to hold on to the pop juice quite sturdy.

"Sorry, I..."

"Miyuki?"

The familiar stern velvet voice froze her with only one thought crossing her mind _if Hanai was here then where was she?_

"Arata too?"

"I told you to watch out. Oh, Captain..." Arata mused picking up the package of the sandwich. Where was Keiko though? She had a gut feeling they'd bump into each other today somehow.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked. "I mean...it's surprising."

The two shared a second glance before Arata spoke up.

"We were invited to watch the game, well it was Miyuki who was and I tagged along. I know I'm meant to be resting after the game and all so sorry, Captain."

Hanai was startled.

"Oh no, don't apologise. I was just surprised seeing you two here." Hana replied breaking into an awkward smile to ease Arata. "I too was invited, by a fellow classmate and just like you Arata I was tagging along." She giggled sharing a glance with Miyuki who averted her gaze the second she saw Hanai smiling at her.

With that Arata breathed out in relief knowing that the captain wasn't going to lecture her.

"Let's take a seat then, Keiko should be coming soon."

Miyuki halted at the mention of Keiko coming.

Arata sensing that Miyuki was going to go into her overthinking mode, laughed breaking the awkward silence.

"It's alright, Captain. I mean we were going to go sit on the other side, some people are waiting for us, over there somewhere."

Miyuki nodded. "That's right, they're waiting for us."

Hanai looked back over her shoulder wondering where the two girls were staring intently at. Speculating they didn't want to be with her she let them go.

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice then, Arata. And some other time again, Anzai-san."

Miyuki bowed back, "Eh...C-Hanai-san..." She paused to look at Arata who was just as startled as Hanai.

"Forget it, I'll be going off now." She muttered locking arms with Arata and dragging her away with her to find some other seats.

"What was that about, Hanai?" Keiko asked watching the two girls scuttling off to the other side of the room.

"Oh, you're here, Keiko," Hanai said shaking her head.

"Well?" Keiko asked not sure why Hanai was acting depressive out of nowhere.

"Mmm..nothing, nothing happened." She walked over to the other side of the cafeteria finding a spare seat.

"Hanai is something wrong?"

Hanai gave her a hard look before sighing aloud.

"I don't know, but I feel like she was going to tell me something important." Hanai took a sip of the water before gradually digging into her meal.

"You mean Anzai?"

She nodded, munching on the packet of fried chips.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like she's a team member now. Learn to move on, Hanai." Keiko said a bit relieved Hanai wasn't going to say any more on that matter.

She knew she was being hard on the girl, Hanai was too good to everyone, far too nice. But, the girl had to stiffen up somehow, she was the captain now.

"I'm really sorry, Keiko." She said out of the blue. "And thank you for putting up with a pathetic Captain like me. I don't why the senpais chose me as the captain when you're so much-

"Stop. If you're going to breakdown over here, I'm going back home."

Hanai grimaced, "Sorry... I'll stop."

She looked at Keiko biting her lips before digging into the baguette. Eating food was really a way to get your mind blank from unnecessary stress. And besides, she didn't want to ruin the only free day Keiko managed to get.

* * *

Miyuki didn't have the appetite to finish her sandwich. Gulping the rest of the pop juice she watched Arata finish off her meal.

"You know you didn't tell me how exactly you two got close?" Arata asked wiping her mouth with the back of her left hand.

She had to start a new conversation somehow, or else Miyuki would continue to space out.

Miyuki switched back to reality from her daydream and raised her brow in confusion.

"When did you and Wakamatsu get close? I mean why else did you get invited to today's game."

"Oh. I don't know." She said flipping the empty bottle over only for it to drop on the table.

"One minute he was saw me crying, the next he bought me a snack and the next thing you know I tell him my life story...sort of. I don't know if we're close through."

"Slow down. He what?"

She didn't know why Arata was curious of that again. She didn't know how to explain it to herself yet somehow spilled how the confusion happened.

Yeah, it was all a confusion.

All because of that day.

"So you're saying there's nothing going on between you? Really?"

Arata shook her head. No. She couldn't believe what Miyuki was telling her. It literally didn't make sense. Why would he be nice to her? It was like Miyuki said herself this entire thing was so damn confusing. Like there was no way he'd go out his way to even invite someone to a game, just for kindness. There had to be something, something else about him.

What if Miyuki was unaware of a hidden agenda he had to her?

Arata continued frowning at Miyuki.

In return, Miyuki just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what else to say to convince her only friend.

She glanced up at the clock right ahead of her, exactly 3.30pm. She pondered if the team was heading back to the school, that was what they usually always did after games in the netball club. Head back to the school so they could discuss the match result and other training schedules.

"Hey, Arata let's go. I don't think they left yet?"

Arata perked up.

"Already?"

"Oh, oh well the...trains going to be packed around this time. So we better hurry up and go back home." She replied back hastily. It was too late to find him and thank him for inviting her today. _Maybe it'd be best if I texted him instead._

Arata frowned, "Yeah, let's go before it gets too late. Besides we have to wake up early tomorrow for school, and I have an early meeting with _them_."

* * *

A/N: After a long writer's block I'm back in action. You know when you have everything planned out and then you want to start writing it up but only write up parts of it well- yeah, also thanks to the reviews.


	12. Chapter 11: Decisions

Chapter 11: **Decisions**

* * *

 _You came to me without a sound, carefully spreading more and more (EXO- First)_

* * *

Training practices on Saturdays was the norm for the boy's basketball team. But, because of yesterday's game against Kaijou, it became one of those off days.

Usually, on off training days, he would still practice like crazy with the other regular members or the second years that didn't make it into the team.

Today was different.

It was late afternoon, the rain could be heard within the dorm rooms. The dark gray clouds looming over to their moods as the books and papers spread over the room were drowned at. No one really felt like doing anything major today.

They had to, though since he was here.

Imoyashi had decided to help the team on their class works, and catching up to the revision that had been missed due to the game away. As the captain he was responsible, rather had a duty that everyone was performing well on their exams. It was because of him Sakurai, Susa and a couple of other second years were in his room studying.

Everyone crammed in the room that wasn't even that big in the first place.

"Ah, I can't do this anymore! It's too much work." He dropped his head backward onto his bed and closed his eyes. Catching up on classes was as draining as basketball training, if not more so.

The team sighed out at his outburst and carry on working on their work. Wakamatsu seriously had to step up his concentration spam.

"Giving up already, when we just started awhile ago." Sakurai managed to mutter, glancing at Wakamatsu who still had his eyes closed.

"Huh?!"

"Sorry." Sakurai apologises meekly. Just saying anything back to Wakamatsu always managed to work him up.

"You know what, if you're not going to carry on working, go get us some snacks," Imoyashi ordered flicking through some books.

"Ramen, drink and the sort."

Before he was about to retaliate, he gives into Imoyashi's order. His stomach was drained from the work too, besides there really wasn't anything to do other than more classwork revision waiting.

"It's a good thing Aomine didn't join in too."

"Yeah, then again he always managed to ace his tests," Susa said ticking off Wakamatsu who was getting the gist of what they were hinting at.

"Maybe because he has Momoi-san with him." Another second year added.

Wakamatsu puffed, these guys was taking the mick out of him.

"Just you wait." He replied getting up, kicking the books aside.

"I'll complete the stupid work and ace the test after I get the snacks" and with that, he stormed out the room huffing some random murmurs.

"He's probably going to finish his work at the minimum." Imoyashi sighed causing the rest of the members to chuckle in response.

"Yeah right, watch him forget about the classwork once he returns."

A phone ringing disrupted the chuckles and a sudden silence swarmed the room. Since Sakurai was the closest one to Wakamatsu's bed he decided to answer the phone on his behalf.

"Hello? Wakamatsu-kun?"

Sakurai yelps throwing the phone back on to Wakamatsu's bed.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Who is it?" Susa asked taking the phone and passing it over to Imoyashi. Imayoshi was always good with communication despite his glamor.

"Hello, is this Wakamatsu-kun?" the caller repeated, a little confused as to why no one was answering the phone despite it being on.

"No. But this is the Captain of the boy's basketball team, Shoichi Imoyashi," He cleared his throat and grinned, his eyes closing into a smile.

Coming back into the room with the tray of drinks and snacks, Wakamatsu was surprised the room was completely silent. They were all actually taking the revision seriously, he had to pass his exams this time round. In order to show them that he was just as good if not better as the good for nothing Aomine.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked whilst no one noticed his return into the room.

"Oi, Sakurai?"

"S-someone called you, Captain is talking to her right now?"

"Her?" He repeats after Sakurai, placing the tray filled with drinks and snacks onto the table at the far right of the room.

"Her?"

Slowly his eyes widen when he realises who exactly was on the phone. "Ah! Pass the phone over here, Imoyashi-senpai!"

"Oh, Wakamatsu. You finally came." His tone of voice changing to a slight pitch higher as he passed the phone over to him.

Wakamatsu sits on his bed and answers the phone. Just like he thought, _it was Anzai._

He wanted to ask what Imoyashi-senpai had said to her, but decided not to since they were all looking at him.

Imoyashi smiling at him, releasing off a dangerous aura.

Knowing Imoyashi, he probably told her something odd about himself, or _maybe not_.

"Wakamatsu-kun? Is it really you this time?"

"Y-yeah, it is."

Why on earth was he stuttering, and acting all embarrassing when they were still peeking up at him.

He could've sworn Sakurai just snorted but carried on talking to her.

Anyhow, the two talked about what they were doing and surprisingly it was the same -working on their homework and revising for the upcoming exams. For Miyuki, she had been revising for the test since the beginning of the term and had to make sure she passed the upcoming tests.

"What I really called for, well was for, since you've been letting me come over and watch your games." He sat back on his bed, in a more comfortable position.

"I've been thinking...more like wanting to treat you ever since you bought me some snacks a few weeks ago, and inviting to yesterday's game. As an exchange." She added a little nervous he'd think if what she just said was weird and didn't make sense.

 _So she did think about that kind of things as well_. He eyed his teammates suspiciously. After yesterday's game, he didn't get the chance to see her seeing as she was with her annoying friend.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but still I want to...so when are you going to be free." She persisted once more clinging tightly onto her pillow.

He ruffled his hair and glanced at the obvious stares from his teammates. Really now, they were in his room and had the audacity to ear drop at their conversation. The least they could do was not to make it obvious.

"How about next week Friday, after class." He proposed a tint shade of blush forming when he saw the team perking up at each other, their brows raised in sudden interest. _No manners, the lot of them._

That was the only time he could think of where there would be no practice.

"Friday...," She thought about it for awhile before agreeing. The netball team usually finish early on those days. "Okay then. Friday it is - "

"Oh and I'll tell you the place tomorrow so make sure you wait for me."

He hummed in response and waited for her to cut the call first. He didn't want to cut off first knowing the team and their curious question they'd ask.

"S-see you tomorrow then, Wakamatsu-kun."

"And you too." He replied back trying to hide the smile forming.

 _Fuck. It was just embarrassing as it is._ They'd probably misunderstand the situation knowing them.

And they did.

Imayoshi was already smiling to himself like he was pleased with his junior.

"You're really changing for the better, Wakmatsu...he's already growing up."

"Shut up, senpai!"

 _Damn them._

"Momoi-san will be pleased to hear about this tomorrow," Imoyashi added smirking with the other regulars in the room. Wakamatsu had just got himself a date, from the phone call earlier the girl sounded like someone far from his type. It wasn't just Imoyashi that had a sudden interest in the girl who got Wakamatsu all fluffed up, Sakurai was shocked at how easily Wakamatsu got flustered. Pondering if she was someone similar to Wakamatsu the team burst out laughing. _  
_

He knew they were all joking around, but to take carry on making a joke of his emotions was annoying. He wasn't Sakurai who'd probably cry at the teasing or Aomine who'd lowkey ignore. He was loud mouth Wakamatsu Kosuke for a reason.

If it meant yelling at the senpais then he didn't care about the stupid nickname that caused him great irritation.

With that, he left the room with a bang.

 _Damn them all._

* * *

A/N: Wakamatsu POV, after re-reading the entire story I realised that I needed to build upon Wakamatsu's character and point of view a lot more. Even though this fic is built majorly around the OC.


	13. Chapter 12: Invited Treat

Chapter 12: **Invited Treat**

* * *

 _"we still_ _want to know the reason for kindness,_ _Heading toward the_

 _shining yonder that isn't named after anyone_

 _Let's go find it now before everything becomes the past"_ -Kodama Saori

* * *

At first, Miyuki wasn't so sure about her idea of treating Wakamatsu. She just wanted to thank him for everything and didn't know how else she could repay him. Well, other than food - no one would deny free treats and it wasn't like she had any other ideas besides that.

Arata who was keeping an eye on her all day was pondering why she seemed so aloof today. _Did she start?_

"Miyu-chan, you're alright aren't you?" she said as the two walked down the corridor to their final lesson of the day.

Miyuki who was peeking around the corridor every second perked up at the mention of her name, "Yeah?"

"I said, you're alright aren't you?" Really, the girl wasn't even herself for certain, especially after the match they were invited to.

"Oh, yeah. Obviously, why do you ask?" She still had her eyes on the corridor searching for something, or someone.

Arata shrugged, "Nevermind then."

* * *

In class, she could feel her nerve system breaking down little by little. The same feeling she experienced as a netball player returning to her once more thanks to her loud obnoxious beating heart who had the tendency to get anxious quick at situations where she had to overthink every detail. She couldn't even concentrate on the classes, even when the teachers were all reminding everyone every minute on the exams taking place within the month.

Actually, next week - that didn't matter, though. She had to think of a plan, anything to slowly calm her ringing mind.

Plan A

Wait for Arata to go to the netball club meeting, that way she'd be able to ask Wakamatsu if he was ready to go any place he wanted so she could treat him.

Plan whatever, think of what do on the spot.

Plan A failed.

Wakamatsu was already getting up from his chair to go, whilst Arata was coming towards her.

"Hey, wait for me till I finish the meeting with the regulars. It won't be long today." Arata said, patting her shoulder. Only for her shoulder slumping down at very pat. Nodding Miyuki sighed before closing her eyes. Never even attempt planning, for life plays out at you with the opposite.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Miyuki blinked and stood right up.

"That's it. Arata. That's it...actually, I'll meet you at a café instead, I'll see you there."

She shouted running out the room with only one thought ringing in her mind. _Please, please let him be there._ If he really did go to basketball club and forgot about her treat for him, she really didn't know what she'd do.

"Wait! Miyuki!" In defeat, Arata shook her head laughing at the thought of Miyuki finally doing something. She was glad in a way that her wish for Miyuki becoming free was finally happening.

Feeling a little bad she didn't tell Arata where she was running off to, Miyuki made a mental note to text her everything later on. She ran past the corridor, bumping into the students that came her way. Apologising now and then she runs down the final end of the corridor before turning a corner to go to the gyms.

The breezy wind, the scattering of the petals and the cloudy weather above her caused her raven bangs to flutter upwards which in return, only made her tears swell up faster.

 _Where was he?_

The gym that was once thriving with the squeaks of the player's trainers, the bounces of the heavy balls and the yells of the players within - namely Wakamatsu was utterly silent.

Nothing. No one, nothing at all remained.

She got up from the ground and sighed. There was no point looking for him if he really did forget about it. It only assured her that he didn't care and that he probably didn't want to go.

Who was she kidding, Wakamatsu was meant to be someone that helped her out a lot of times.

In times like this, she knew that the two weren't exactly close. It's not like they were exactly friends either and she barely knew anything about him.

Walking down the fields out of the gates she comes to the conclusion that it was okay, even if he did forget about the meeting it didn't matter. She clutched on to her bag, the windy air causing her to shiver in response. Speculating if it was going to rain to suit her mood she inwardly could sense her heart sinking.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Huh? Wakamatsu-kun?"

He sees her tearing up and backs away. He could've sworn he didn't say anything that would make her cry. Was he too loud on her, again?

"H-Hey? Anzai-san."

She shakes her head. "I thought you forgot. I thought you didn't want to go. I went everywhere to find you, and you weren't there so I -" She sobbed wiping her tears.

Seeing some other students glancing over at their side as they walked out the school, Wakamatsu stiffened. Damn. What was he supposed to do now? Girls were all so confusing, or maybe it was just her - he didn't really understand her at all.

He took a step forward and clenches his fist before bringing her head close to him.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here now." he mused softly. "So let's go,"

Miyuki stops wiping her tears and stared widely at the close interaction. Her head on his chest and his hand placed on the back of her head.

The shivers from earlier on forming goosebumps and twirls of butterfly threads within, she closed her eyes letting the feeling settle and the moment to come to pass.

"I want to get to know you better," she whispered opening her eyes with a composed heart.

* * *

"So what do you want to know?" a blush forming as he looks away from her stark gaze.

She was still looking at him a little dazed.

"I- I mean I don't know! What you want to know...about me afterall, so let's get it over and done with."

He barely heard what she said earlier on, but those eyes reaffirming his thoughts made sense. They could get to know each other more if he asks her directly what she wanted to know about him.

"Oh, then. What's your favourite colour?" A stupid question that popped into her head before any of the more important ones.

"Green."

Nodding to herself, she smiled at the thought of sharing the same favourite colour.

So cute. If anything the cutest reaction he'd seen from a simple answer.

"Then, what about family?Do you have any siblings?"

"A younger brother."

"Then, what about." She stopped to think of a question. "Why are you always angry? I heard from Arata saying how you don't know how else to express yourself."

"Huh? What kind of question is that meant to be?!"

He was wondering if that was all she really wanted to know about. He never experienced something like this before, talking about himself to let another get to know him better.

She bit her lips and glanced up. He's angry now isn't he, she wondered if she should've worded herself a little bit better.

"Sorry, what I really wanted to know was why did you invite me to yesterday's game?"

He looked at her not knowing where this came from. "You seemed to have enjoyed yourself the first time I invited you." He crossed his brows, "Besides do I need to have a reason to invite a classmate, we're all friends."

He waited for her to come up with another surprising question but all she did was stare back at him with those blunt orbs.

Deep, bold and yet so alluring.

"How about I start now?" He was sure the getting to know each other wasn't a one-way thing.

"Why did you get kicked out of the sports team?" He wasn't sure on what sports it was, netball or was it volleyball. Either it didn't matter, he just wanted to know why someone like her would be kicked out the team.

She was simple in a way that was quiet, different - he was sure that the day she told him about her exclusion was a mistake, at the least.

"I.." She clenched her fist and closed her eyes.

"Hey, if you're not willing to say it, then forget about it. I don't want you to start-

"No, if we're going to get to know each other, then the least I could do is explain myself from what I meant that day."

* * *

The cafe was starting to hustle with many students, the buzz becoming rowdy with every minute. The drinks they ordered condensed as they listened to one another. Mainly Miyuki doing the talking for a change whilst he was attentive of her little story.

"It really is, Miyuki Anzai." A senior from the netball said popping up from nowhere with Keiko. "For a second we thought otherwise since you were with a guy?"

The senior tilted her head at Wakamatsu and faltered back. A little startled that Miyuki would hang out with someone so intimidating with his fixed gaze at her.

Wakamatsu who was unaware at the thundering synergy going off right opposite him continued to sip his drink. Until his gaze fixed on to Keiko. The girl that hovered over them with the same haughtiness he saw when the two spied on the team.

It was almost as if fate was releasing her energy and wanted Miyuki to face her fears right then and there.

Miyuki glanced at Keiko who didn't change in the least, the same long overflowing hair that fell into a ponytail, the almost never changing haughty expression anchored into her and that small smirk that was hidden within her peachy lips.

Keiko gave back the same challenging death glare back, knowing full well Miyuki was judging her. But, really she was surprised to see her acting like a normal high schooler after all she did for the team. Slightly amused she signaled to her senior friend to leave the two.

"Oh, well sorry for disturbing your date." The senior said hesitantly of Wakamatsu's threatening demeanor.

"Yeah, maybe some other time we could continue this." Keiko forcing a sweet smile to Wakamatsu who was confused at the whole situation. He wasn't sure what she meant by continuing this for another time. He looked over to Miyuki for an answer only for her glaring at the girl with a fisted hand.

"Laters, Miyuki."

She had the nerve to glare back at her, and it fueled her up once more.

"She really didn't change, and she never will."

Wakamatsu was still staring at Miyuki, wondering if he should do something. He placed his hands over her clenched up fist.

"Hey." It calms her down almost instantly along with making the senpais leave almost at once.

She did calm down now, but she was spacing out.

If the basketball members saw him calming someone down when it was meant to be the other way round, he closed his eyes sensing the irony of this whole situation.

It really was ironic.

Times like this he didn't know how to deal with her. He couldn't argue loudly like he did with the basketball boys, and besides, she was quiet. She was someone he didn't quite understand, someone who was too different from himself. (uncomfortable around with, a bit.)

Although the small talk they did earlier on was a nice change.

"I'm late aren't I?" Arata breathed, out of breath.

She looked at Miyuki who was staring wide eyed at Wakamatsu. Frowning, when she clearly saw Wakamatsu's hand on top of Miyuki's, her stomach sank.

Wakamatsu sensing the dark aura realised what Arata was intensely gazing at.

"Sorry." He yelped quickly taking back his hand.

Miyuki nodded in a straightforward manner, a little agape.

Just as she was about to clench her palms, Arata sat next to her.

"Budge up!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Arata still frowning at the situation she managed to get into, thinned her lips.

"Can I talk to her for a second?" She brings her arms over Miyuki's head. "You can order us some food."

"Huh? You can't just say that and tell me to go." He looked at Miyuki who hits back into reality.

"No!" She ducked her head down and got up. "I'll go order the food, it's my treat... w-we can talk later."

"No, he'll do it. I need to find out what's going on?"

Miyuki wasn't having it, instead, she quickly managed to move over Arata and to the counter before they could retaliate.

"I'll be back soon."

"This is your fault, loser." Arata sulked, gulping down the rest of the water Miyuki barely drank.

"How is it my fault, when you're the one that started it."

"I did not!"

He raised his brows and brushes his hair. "I didn't come here for you to start a row with me."

"And I didn't come here expecting to be the third wheel on your date."

She puffed out her fringe. "She didn't even tell me about it."

An awkward silence hovered around the two. For one Wakamatsu couldn't fathom that she thought they were on a date. _It wasn't like that a d-date._ Anzai only wanted to treat me, for helping her. That's right, for helping her.

It was as if fate heard him and he saw her running back towards their table.

"What did you want me to order again?" She breathed out, pushing her head back so her hair could fly back away from her view.

Awestruck, he felt his stomach twirl. Was his mind playing with him? One minute he was thinking of her and the next here she was, staring at him with that gaze that alluring orb that bore into his mind.

"Anzai-san?"

"Yeah." She waved her hand at him, wondering if he was daydreaming or was experiencing one of those moments where his mind went blank.

"Get him anything. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And you know the usual we have on Fridays." Arata couldn't take it anymore, watching them two was like those poorly made romance movies. _Ugh. How did this all happen?_

"Ah, you're right. I'll be back soon then."

Coming back to the table with drinks, Miyuki was surprised to see the two of them getting along. There was no awkward silence, no arguing, none of that. Instead, Arata was grinning to herself whilst Wakamatsu was fighting back a smirk.

"Did something happen?"

"Oh? You're back, that was quick."

Miyuki signaled to Arata to move her bags from the seat. Seeing as how her netball bag was taking a lot of space.

"Where would I put them then?"

Miyuki blinked.

She was right, if she did go back to her original seat on Arata's right, then her bags would have to go on the floor.

"Here's the ordered food, 3 yakisoba meals right?"

Miyuki turned to the waitress and nodded.

"Yeah, thank you very much."

She took the tray of food and placed them on a table and made her way next to Wakamatsu.

"If you don't mind," she mumbled, biting her lips.

Arata must be playing around with her.

"Let's dig in, oh and that's yours, Wakamatsu!" Arata grabbed on to her meal and pushed the tray onto their side.

Miyuki took her meal silently observing Arata. _She's up to something._ But, what exactly was pushing Arata to look so giddy around Wakamatsu. Did the two really make up whatever problem they had between each other since last year, when she went to order the food?

No, Arata wasn't someone to let things like that go so quickly. They were friends, that liked to harbour on to things for so long.

There was something else, she must have had something against him - an ulterior move.

From the corner of her eyes, she watched Wakamatsu munching on to the yakisoba still wearing that expression - his brows furrowed and a tint of red flushed onto his cheek.

 _What did Arata say to him, to make him looks so flustered?_

Wakamatsu turned his gaze to her, "Did you say something?" He managed to speak out from his mouthful.

Resembling that of a bird she meekly peered down, "Almost puppy-like."

Watching his eyes widen and gulping down the food she realized what she said.

Covering her mouth with a fist-ball hand she shook her head.

"Ah no, I didn't say anything. Forget what I said."

At that moment, Arata bursts into a laughing fit.

"She just called you cute, you loser. And you're just going to look like a fish despite your size."

"Arata, shut up. I was directing it at..." she bit her lips, feeling herself go red beet.

"See!"

"S-shut up! Like she said. What kind of friend are you?"

Arata stuck her tongue out at him, "This is how we do our stuff."

He grunted, hating how she was so damn carefree.

"Damn you."

"I think you meant to thank you, so I'll take it as a compliment." She winked as she fisted her arm into the air.

How could one be even more annoying than Aomine was beyond him? But he had to let this go, the girl could always babble her mouth to Anzai-san- and knowing her she'd probably misunderstood everything.

Just as he was about to put another mouthful, his phone ranged.

A silence grew over the girl's conversation. They stopped and watched him answer the phone each one of them hearing the person over the phone.

Miyuki managing to hear most of it quite clearly.

"I'm sorry to call you when you're on your date." Momoi had said.

"Date?" Arata managed to hear from over the phone. So she wasn't the only one that thought it was like that. But who was she?

"Imoyashi-senpai was misunderstanding the situation. It's a treat, Moimoi-san."

Miyuki nodded furiously, why were so many people so adamant at confusing the situation. It wasn't a date, it wasn't in the least.

It was a treat for all the things he did for her, even though it wasn't a lot. Grumping and taking another sip of her water she pouts at both of them.

Arata for making things worse between them. Wakamatsu for -

Well, she didn't know what for, yet continued making faces at him.

"Anyway, there's a street match taking place now. Aomine is going against the Sierin member. I think you know him by now, Kagami Tiger, the ace?"

"He probably was the one that instigated the match. That Aomine, he never listens to me -."

"What? How is going around picking fights with everyone!"

Arata cringed at his raising volume, god he was too loud.

"Calm down, idiot." She said shrugging her shoulder at Miyuki.

Ignoring her snark comment, he furrowed his brows.

"So do I come over now? or what?"

"Yeah! Imoyashi-senpai is coming over too."

Miyuki stared at him. He was going when they just started eating. The yakisoba was still filled with the dishes in front of them. Well, they all didn't have much left to eat anyway. But, still for him to go so soon.

"You heard that I gotta go." He announced putting the phone back to his pocket.

"Well get lost now. You've already ruined our afternoon."

Miyuki got up from her seat so he could leave. Just before he made his way out, he patted her hair. "Thank you, and we could do this another time, properly this time round."

He turned to Arata who was shaking her head in dismay. "Hurry up and go."

He really didn't want to leave like this. He could sense and see clearly she didn't like it. He had to go, though. Knowing Aomine he'd probably do something bad to that player from Seirin.

"Leaving just like that, so typical of him." Arata sighed patting Miyuki's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Let's hurry and finish up too."

Miyuki putting on a forced smile she agreed at least he said she could treat him again.

* * *

A/N: It's been a year since I made this fic. For the new year resolution, I promised to complete this fic ehehe


	14. Chapter 13: Anxious

Chapter 13: **Anxious at its Highest**

* * *

 _I'm impatient with expressing myself through words_  
 _and I'll awkwardly repeat them again and again_  
 _May all of my unvoiced pain_  
 _and my feelings reach you -_ _The Reason for Kindness; Kodama Saori_

* * *

Exhaustion. That was it. That feeling of not being able to move as much as before, things seeming more tiring than usual. Even the idea of practice made him grimace at the thought, especially because the tournaments was already in season.

Practice, formal tournaments, more practice, meetings with the regulars and the coach and after all that, revising for the upcoming exams.

Time wasn't letting him live his school life with ease. For each responsibility he took on, the more it consumed himself.

Just for a while, a little while he just wished that time would stop for a moment where he could just rest.

Breathe, sleep, rinse and repeat.

Anything but move.

* * *

The early sunlight peeked through the windows almost blinding him. Coming into class before anyone was uncommon yet the meetings the coach and Moimoi held to discuss the upcoming matches meant that he had to arrive earlier than anyone else. Yet it was only Imayohashi, Sakurai, Susa and him. _So much for teamwork._ The stillness of the classroom for a second made him feel a part of the room. All still as each second distilled through the room.

Closing his eyes he breathed in thinking back to the recent matches. Despite winning most if not all of them thus far he couldn't help but feel irritated. 119-43, 87-22, 101-38. Those were all the point average of the team. They were unbeatable. So far everything was going well, too well if he didn't mind Aomine. But, he did - deep down somewhere the idea of Aomine coming into the game anytime and playing, however, he pleased annoyed him.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair when it came to him and basketball matches.

A slide of the door snapped him out of his mini daydream.

"Morning, oh Wakamatsu-kun..." Miyuki said taken aback that he was in class earlier than usual.

"Yeah, morning." He hummed pushing back his hair.

Taking a deep breath in, Miyuki sees this as a chance to continue getting to know him better. Walking over to her desk beside his table, she turned to him, gulping.

"You're early today!" She smiled before taking her seat knowing she was trying a little too hard to seem extravagant. "You see, I'm usually one of the first ones to come to class early. Especially these days, since the midterm exams are coming up and all."

Fiddling around with her fingers she waited for him to respond only for him to sigh. Pondering if he forgot about their treat earlier in the week, she carried on observing him. Slouching over his table, his once intimidating gaze faltered it into red-rimmed eyes that seemed almost in a daze.

"Wakamatsu-kun, are you alright? I mean you look tired." Leaning towards him from her seat, she brought her palm over to his face hesitating for a split moment.

"What?" He snapped back annoyed at the sudden interrogation.

Miyuki blinked, agape she felt her heart sink lower than deepest sea at the unexpected outburst. _Did she accidentally hit a mark in his brain that triggered this reaction?_ Looking down she thinks of other possibilities where she might have said something wrong. _Or he had something in his mind worrying him? If not then it must have been her..._

She shook her head. What was she meant to do in a situation like this? It was so easy for people to bring her weakness out so easily. A little outburst at her and she'd overthink on different possibilities where she was the cause of their distraught. Thinking of Arata and her silly outburst she comes into conclusion to apologise. Something that always solved many problems to others but her. However, just before she glanced up at him someone else arrives into the classroom along with the teacher.

"You lot are early than usual, must be ready for the test later on the day." The teacher declared before chuckling away to his desk at the front.

With his arrival, everyone else started to come into class all hustling their way to the room. Arata talking out loud to Yukimura stops, seeing Miyuki looking somewhat down she frowned and walked up to her.

"Hey, are you alright Miyu-chan? Somethings up isn't there?"

Arata knew, well had a hunch that whenever Miyuki was facing a problem she'd give off a pitying aura around her. Part of the reason why the girl was in a state like that was always because she kept everything to herself - deep within.

Miyuki kept quiet, a little afraid that if she spoke now her voice will break out and humiliate herself in front of people once more.

"Class has started Takahiro-san. Enough of the chit-chat."

The entire class couldn't help but stare at Arata then Miyuki who was now looking down at her desk. Pouting, Arata walked over to her seat, "Can't be helped."

Miyuki sighed after the bell rang signaling class lesson being started.

* * *

Now at least for a while, a sense of relief overcame her. _At least until the class is over,_ then maybe she could think of a way to come about to him.

Wakamatsu thinking he crossed the line glanced over his shoulder to see Miyuki all tensed. He ruffled his hair and placed his hands underneath his chin as a support, damn. All because of yesterday's mishap with Aomine he took off his anger at her.

Darting another glance at her, they manage to share a second glance– before Miyuki broke the gaze off completely.

Wakamatsu sighed as a haunted aura released from him.

"Just great, you did well." He muttered under his breath.

Wakamatsu hated the vulgar fuming extroverted side of him. Well not exactly, but at times where she would falter, gaze down and act all anxious around him it made him feel like he was the one in the wrong. The aggressor.

Yet being the rational capable well-qualified member of the basketball team, he had a reason to object his voice so loudly. Most times anyway. But this wasn't the time.

He had to be overly livid at those that annoyed him greatly. She wasn't and he knew that she meant no harm. Although most of those times it was because he couldn't take things not going his way and people not listening to him. Yet, here he was shouting as usual.

However, he accepted his rough side to him as it was a side that made him, Wakamatsu Kosuke – a hardworking regular member in the infamous Touou Academy basketball team. All that didn't matter now, when he was being a jerk to someone that was already finding school difficult to cope with.

* * *

Just on the weekend, she was thinking how nice he was. Meeting someone like Wakamatsu at first felt like a gasp of wonder, someone different on a distant scale, someone cute despite his appearance. Now she didn't know, what to think. Drawing her brows together, she continued to fidget around the hem of her skirt whilst waiting for Arata by the sports gyms. She barely managed to avoid him all day, especially after this morning's little misunderstanding.

"Just when we, no I was trying to close the barrier between us. I mess up again." She mumbled to herself. _'As usual, because nothing ever goes right when I'm involved.'_

"Keiko, please let's think over the plan once more. At least with the team this time. I don't think they'll like us doing as we please with it." Hanai begged with a thin tone.

"Please."

Keiko held on to Hanai's palms, "We've done this before, so trust me at least."

"Keiko..." Hanai gave a hard look before complying with her wish.

"Besides it's for the team. My plans always worked. You know that well, don't you?" Keiko raised her brows at Hanai who froze at the sight before her.

Miyuki was glancing down at her phone messing around with the text app. She had to apologise to him someway, so why not via text. Feeling a sense of deja vu she looked up wondering who was giving her the evil eye.

 _"Miyuki?"_

Miyuki got up from the ground stairs near the gym. "Uh.."

Not knowing what to say she gripped her phone tightly hoping for a distraction.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you've decided to apologise now?"

"Keiko, stop. I don't think Miyuki wants any of that, right?" Hanai said holding out her hand to Keiko's shoulder.

Miyuki nodded. "Yeah. I-I was waiting for Arata. I didn't come here to distract the team. I'm -

"Whatever. Let's go Hanai. I don't why Arata is still willing to hang around with a deadweight." Keiko said with a haughty air. She flicked her long hair and turned her heel to the gym as Hanai followed after her.

"Honestly Keiko, most times you go overboard with the juniors." Hanai shook her head, knowing that sometimes Keiko was too harsh for everyone.

Keiko didn't reply and instead opened the door of the gym. She had to tell the rest of the team of the strategy of beating their next tournament match.

The netball team at this rate wasn't going to the finals if they didn't sacrifice more. They weren't good enough, there wasn't enough thirst to win within the team. Hoping at least this final strategy would work she called out for the team to listen.

* * *

Miyuki wanted time to fly off the entity of the earth at light speed. Today was nothing but awful. From people taking out their anger at her to her inability to fight back at Keiko's remark.

The last time she went off at Keiko she got expelled from the team. This time she didn't want the hassle of dealing with a person like her. She stood there thinking back to the worst day of her high school life, her last day as a netball player until a buzz on her phone turned her attention to reality.

* * *

"Practice was too much, wasn't it? I can't believe Captain would let her do something like that." Arata said with her hands on her back and the sports bag hanging onto her shoulder.

Yukimura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, then again it's okay for you Arata. At least you're the ace...it's not going to affect you."

"What was that? Come on Yukimura, we're not in the gym anymore."

Yukimura shook her head. "Forget it. You wouldn't get it. Besides...Isn't that Miyuki over there?"

"Oh. You're right." Arata waved her hands out to her whilst her bag dropped onto the floor. "Hey, Miyuki! Over here!"

Wide-eyed Miyuki peeked her head around wondering who called her out. A familiar loud voice, ringing in her head.

"Over here!" Arata said skipping towards her. "Oh, Later then Yuki-chan!"

Yukimura nodded back, "Yeah...w-wait, Arata?"

Arata really was a forgetful person and being far too nice for her own good. Maybe that's why those two were and are still such a pair.

Yukimura never spoke much to Miyuki. For one their personalities were too similar and they never got to clash well with each other. For that little while, she was on the team, Miyuki was someone that worked well and hard for the sake of the team. It was unfortunate really, her being expelled from the team when she was a hard worker like herself. _If only she held it on for a little while like the rest of the second years._

* * *

"Let's go the cafe, I'm so tired from all that training. Oh, I mean you know since eh?" She let out an awkward laugh, aware that if she said anything about netball Miyuki would become all agitated again.

"It's okay, Arata. Really." Miyuki replied. "Besides, I don't think about the team anymore. I..I'm actually glad."

Arata stared at Miyuki from the corner of her eyes, _what was she glad about? The team? Her?_ She took the band off and shook her hair, letting the loose hair fall flat onto her shoulders.

"Arata? Do you think they're done with practice at this time of the day? Or is it too soon..." Miyuki asked a little unsure if Arata would now what she meant by that.

* * *

A moment after and the two were crouching behind the basketball teams gym door, Miyuki glimpsing through the small line of the gym door whilst Arata nudged her to make some extra space.

"So, you're telling me that something happened between you and Wakamatsu? in class too," Arata whispered reaching up to Miyuki and gripping her thighs. Crouching and fitting themselves to see through the door in a bad position was bad, but the two dismissed it for they were only going to take a quick peek.

"What's going on between you two?"

Miyuki cringed. "Nothing. Besides I don't know, I might have accidentally acted in a way that irritated him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders not knowing how else to say it to her. All she wanted in the morning was to further amend their relationship, whatever level it was at. Now, she didn't know what to do.

"I'm surprised their basketball practice is continuing till now. I swear all after school activities should have finished before 7 pm. It's no wonder their team is way better than ours." Arata grumbled still peeking through the small gap.

The basketball gym was huge compared to the netball one. _It must be great being the school's pride, and raking up all the nice facilities,_ she thought.

"Hey pass me your phone, Miyu-chan. I have an idea."

Miyuki raised her brows, "Which is?"

"Oh just trust me." She replied back snatching the phone from her.

"It's not like they're going to be finishing anytime soon and I don't want to be staying here waiting for so long."

"Ah, makes sense." Miyuki agreed, still keeping an eye on the team. So far she didn't see him or better yet failed to spot him from the dozens of members. Besides, there was something different about netball team. The way they all seemed relaxed in a subtle way despite practicing with such intensity - it was all too much. Too much of a higher, a much more complex level compared to the netball team.

"To Wakamatsu-kun."

Hearing his name, Miyuki perked up from her position and immediately turned to her friend.

"What are you-

"What are you two doing here?" A familiar hoarse tone spoke out behind them.

Arata yelped out dropping on the floor, pulling Miyuki over with her. Luckily the basketball team didn't hear anything instead Wakamatsu was the one hovering over the two with a bewildered face.

The three could overhear the squeaks of basketball shoes, the row of the players that was unusually solemn than before and the heavy bouncing of the balls. Outside the gym, a gusting wind flew past them, that of which was similar to the silence before the storm.

 _"Anzai-san?"_

* * *

A/N: Finally updated! Also, things will start to heat up since we're already reaching the climax.


	15. Chapter 14: I'm Glad

Chapter 14: **I'm Glad**

* * *

 _When time passes, the things I said were hard and complained about  
They will become things of the past,  
the sharp and emotional memories  
They will become dull, become dull  
like a square wearing down to become a circle_

 _IU (FT. 종현 OF SHINEE)_

* * *

Arata knew there was something going on between Miyuki and the basketball loudmouth Wakamatsu. For one it was so obvious from the way Miyuki would perk up at the mention of his name, the soft smile at seeing him and now the way she was staring deeply at him.

The last time she remembered Miyuki being this flustered around anyone was probably at her last netball match with the team.

Whatever was going on with the two, she was glad that Miyuki seemed much happier than before. Her depressing phase during the past semester was hard to ignore. There was not a day that went by in which Arata thought it'd be the best for the two to forget about the club and just hang out like normal high-schoolers. But, recently each day would go by with the two somehow accepting the thing with the club as it was - something that was bound to happen sooner or later.

* * *

 _The weekly harsh practice session was over for the week before their deciding final match of the tournament was coming upon them. Yet here the two were, sitting down jaded on the rooftop looking over the horizon before them. Taking a deep breath in Miyuki closed her eyes whilst simultaneously tying back her hair, the practice session was finally over. She could rest over the long weekends and not think about the stupid remarks Keiko said to her earlier on._

 _Although Keiko was right, she was good for nothing. A burden to the team that was producing their highest results since half a decade._

 _"She just had to raise her voice as well," Miyuki mumbled under her breath sighing aloud once more.  
_

 _"And act all pretentious to everyone, again."_

 _Working hard was one thing and expecting only the best was another. But, she could only take so much before feeling exhausted at the club that was meant to bring her joy in her high school life._

 _"But, you know when you never get the result you sweat for – then really what was the point of it all." She whispered hoping Arata wouldn't catch on her talking to herself._

 _"What was that?" Arata, who was lying on the ground of the rooftop poked Miyuki's leg before grabbing her bag and shuffling to find some snacks._

 _"I'm going to quit. I mean it's for the best." She clenched her fist turning head on to face Arata. 'So trust me. When I say I can't take it anymore...especially here with you lot.'_

 _"I can't anymore. It's as she said...I can't keep up anymore."_

 _"Miyuki, you can't just leave the team like? Not when the match is in a few days. Who cares what Keiko says. You know how she's like –_

 _"I'm over it. I don't care anymore."_

 _"Miyu-chan, hold up–_

 _"I'm sorry, Arata. I just...I can't anymore." Excusing herself from their meet-up point, Miyuki avoided her hard gaze and ran off._

 _Arata could feel her fingers shake slightly at their single touch. Was Miyuki really going to be okay? Keiko was being her usual self, bossing all the regulars and extra members of the team around and calling out on what they needed to improve on. Miyuki had no reason to get all worked up about it._

 _Something wasn't right about the two. Why was Miyuki so wary of her? What did Keiko do to her? So many unanswered questions that only made Arata feel so confused as Miyuki with a pained expression crosses past her._

 _"I'm sorry."_

* * *

"What happened to practice?" Arata asked turning to the gym and back to Wakamatsu who was baffled at seeing the two by the gym door.

Miyuki agreeing got up from the ground with the help of Arata. She was sure he was practicing in their, with his teammates. It was no wonder she couldn't spot him at the gym practicing with the others in the gym. _What was he doing out here?_ Slowly, she could feel her cheeks heat up from meeting his eye. _This wasn't just embarrassing, this was too much._ At that moment in all her high school life, she was glad she grew her bangs out - after all, she just couldn't bear to meet his gaze in the least.

"Is anyone going to answer me? Miyuki?" Arata was baffled not only was he ignoring her completely, her dear friend wasn't even aware of her presence.

"Hello? This is pretty intense, Miyuki?" Arata whispered, nudging her to get some form of reaction out of her. Wasn't she the one that wanted to see him, she threw her hands out into the air before calling out to her.

"Miyu-chan?" she said once more.

"What? What happened?" Miyuki flicked back to Arata's direction pondering what she wanted.

"I said...Forget it. He's here so what did you want to say to him." She whispered motioning her to start talking and to get rid of this agitating tension.

Responding with only a nod, Miyuki slowly turned to face him only to automatically glance at the ground below her. _Get it together. He's here so just apologise and be done with whatever bond they had._ That way she could go back to the days where no one was going to add to her already stressful highschool life.

"Anzai-san."

At the mention of her name she immediately perked up. Everything turning to a blur, whereby the only thing she saw was his sharp red gaze. What _exactly_ was she meant to say in this situation? The only reason she wanted to see him was to apologise for whatever got him irritated earlier on. Now, facing him the tingling heat forming within her body wasn't stopping. In fact, only the opposite was taking place as the ringing within her was only beating stronger and her body was starting to shake.

He knew this was a chance that presented itself from fate and had to apologise to her right at this moment. Who knew walking out the gym for a little break would spark a chance for him to make things right between them. (Once and for all.)

Wakamatsu rubbing the back of his neck takes a step forward, whilst Miyuki automatically staggered backward in defense leading to her tripping behind Arata's sports bag.

Everything turned to another obscure moment only this time it happened far too quickly for Miyuki to blink back to reality so she yelped.

"Are you alright?"

His huge overbearing presence clashed with her meek almost frail body.

"Miyu-chan? You need to be more careful." Arata said picking up her bag. "You're ways making me worried. You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"Sorry. I...I'm sorry. I don't know what's gone into me." She said in an uncertain tone. "I'm fine, it's just I had one of those blank moments again."

Again? So this wasn't the first time, was she always this fragile? Then again when he first took notice of her she always seemed pitiful. Someone that showed their weakness easily to the outside took this as a cue to let her go. It wasn't like she was going to fall again now that she was starting to regain back her conscious.

"Thank you," she mumbled hoping he would let go of her.

Wakamatsu took this as a cue to let her go. It wasn't like she was going to fall again now that she was starting to regain back her conscious.

Arata stood there out of place beside them, aware of her standing as a third party not involved in whatever the two were doing. She bit her lips seeing Miyuki flustered at the contact with Wakamatsu. Her eyes sparkling as a slight tint of blush was hidden beneath her shy smile.

"You don't have to apologise. Earlier on..." He shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "I had something on my mind from some stuff. I'm sorry! Really!"

"So, you did have things on your mind, " she peered up at him and smiled. "I'm glad. I was thinking I might have done something bad."

"No! You didn't do anything." He replied letting his head fall back in relief.

"I'm glad, either way." She repeated facing him with a smile. "I'm glad."

It was the first time she smiled at him without breaking their gaze. Looking at her now, he feels a sense of Deja Vu coming at him as she continues to beam at him with her daring gaze. The same golden gaze that startled him when he first came to know her.

"There you are?"

"Oh, Momoi-san."

"I was wondering where you ran off too. Since it's so unlike you to not come back to practice after the break." She stops halfway after seeing the other duo accompanying him. Raising her brow, Momoi tilts her head to the side knowing one of the two that were standing beside Wakamatsu.

"Then I'll see you later then." For a second he hesitates before smiling back and ruffling her hair.

Before Miyuki had a chance to say anything back Arata takes this opportunity and pulls her away from the two. It wasn't like they were going to be standing around for them any longer now that they were walking back to the gym.

"I'm not going to take the usual I don't know, Miyuki Anzai. I need answers because from what I saw there's more than nothing going on."

"If I tell you now there wouldn't be any fun in that," said Miyuki reminding Arata of her own way of dealing with interrogation. "Would there?"

Seeing Arata's expression fall flat, Miyuki lowers her head and pouts.

"It was a joke, I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: Gah! Having the inability to write this up especially when it's all visible in your mind is so aggravating. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites thus far.


	16. Chapter 15: Was it Luck again?

**Chapter 15** : _**Was it Luck again?**_

* * *

 _We often hear people say that they are lucky or unlucky when in actuality they can claim no ownership in the occurrence of chaotic outcomes. A false sense of the existence of luck can cause people to discount the value of their actual effort, skill, and training."_  
 _― Kilroy J. Oldster, (Dead Toad Scrolls)_

* * *

Keiko Tanakawa was in average your typical high school 'nerd'. Not only did she excel in her studies, she was also given some responsibilities over the academies as a school council member. Her diligence to school, extracurricular activities like being part the netball club as a vice captain, only made her a favorite among the teachers.

The Academy for her though was a life experience, a stepping stone for her to achieve much greater things in life. That was what everyone expected of her, and the more she continued to be the idealist student the more she drowned herself in the pressure of keeping the harsh expectation of her family.

She was, in short, the ideal student.

* * *

"That is all from me. I'd like you all to not forget this lesson for next weeks exam. And because you're all in your final year I hope you're revising just as much if not more. The class may be dismissed but the next lesson is self-studying," The teacher stated hoping his students would at least listen to his advice.

"Please don't waste any more time as it is." Just before he left the classroom, he observed them for a moment up until his eyes met with Keiko's and with a nod he left without another word.

Keiko huffed, letting her bangs flow to the side, just from his glance she knew he'd wanted her to keep the class in check and make sure they actually study. But, with a shake of her head, she sighs as she leans over to tap Hanai.

"Pass over the schedule Coach gave out yesterday. I was sure I had it with me," She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning over to Hanai who sat in front of her was draining the last piece of energy she already had.

"Here, I've only highlighted next week's match."

"Thanks, I'll predict the flow of the tournament schedule whilst," She leaned over a little bit more and whispered, "-everyone is studying for the general exams."

To this Hanai couldn't help purse her lips, "You're right. It's not like all of us are like you."

Keiko was someone that was blessed with everything, from knowledge, athletics, and even her appearance. If Hanai had to be truthful Keiko was somewhat a beauty, a little closer to those famous actresses they always see on TV. But, Keiko never cared for her appearance, it was something that was natural and never thought a second about.

Either way, Hanai was glad she was able to become close to someone like her. A slightly naive ordinary captain and the vice-captain, her close friend that was the idealist.

Looking through this year's schedule matches, she was pleasantly surprised at their matchup with the versing academies in their district. _Was this a continuation of fate?_ Grabbing on to her blue mechanical pen, she underlines Tōō Academy and follows the dates after next week match with her pen.

A hum hovering over her snaps her away from her concentration.

"Not a lot that you got there. For a team that seized victory through luck, last year really must have been a fluke."

A familiar Kansai dialect with a subtle tone of mockery. _He really was the worst._

"And?" She snapped back, her gaze flicking upwards to his direction.

"Come on, Tanakawa-san. There's nothing wrong with winning through luck, right?"

At this Hanai turned from her seat and watched the two somewhat bicker to themselves.

"But, this year is going to be different Imoyashi-san. We still have Keiko with us and some of the last years saving members. So, we're going to be just fine?" Hanai affirmed shuffling her feet under the table.

"That's right. So, I would appreciate if you could leave us to it. We don't need your ridiculing negativity here," She stated raising her tone of voice.

 _"Imayoshi Shōichi-kun."_

Sensing her sudden change in mood, Imoyashi decides it was best to leave the two alone. Tanakawa was probably in another mood fit and seeing as how most of the class was peeping up he backed away.

"Yes. I'll go. But, never forget luck isn't all that bad, Tanakawa-san. You never know one day it might come and save you."

Rolling her eyes, she huffed at his said 'advice' and turned back to her work.

After last years hassle and the training camp earlier this term, luck was the last thing she wanted to hear from anyone. It didn't help that most of the other schools in their district also subtly indirect on how lucky they were.

 _"Lucky enough to fare through the tournament quite easily."_

So, when Imoyashi spoke of that word it reminded her of their coach who was also another of the many that believed luck. Luck that would somehow give someone an advantage over the empirical of reality. Luck was something the team should hold on to, for it only came to some once in every blue moon.

She didn't believe in luck, rather a simple coincidence that coincided with a chance. This year for sure, the team wouldn't need to rely on _luck_ but their ability, strategy, and strength as a team to fare through the championships.

Yes, instead of luck, chance would present itself.

 _For, Tōō Academy netball team that would be much fruitful this year._

* * *

 _Tōō Academy netball team won by sheer luck again, this time their luck running out quicker than expected. It practically caused them a fatal blow to the team's motivation,_ bond _, and aspiration. The Captain Hanai, became injured quite seriously - a sprained ankle causing an inability for her to move as efficient as before. Arata overheard her speaking about a sprained muscle near her ankles during the game, but kept quiet about it. A fatal mistake for it only made things worse before the training camp._

 _Despite winning by luck, the team was in a solemn mood. Though the third years were starting to become a little bit more restless compared to the rest of the naïve team._ _The netball team that consisted of fourteen members, eight which were the regular members, seven of the regulars playing in all the matches and the final eight as the all-rounder reserve._

 _The other six comprised of two complete amateur first years and the remaining four were extra members that were either in their second or first year._

 _Netball though is a team sport with a complicated system the girls' in_ _Tōō_ _Academy sufficed well enough._

 _The_ centre _, Keiko Tanakawa, a third year mostly does all if not all the schemes for the team. She was both the_ centre _and the manager doing all the 'hard work' with the help of the coach and the captain, Hanai. Hanai, a gentle third year was in charge of the frontal attacks as a wing attack with Arata. The combination worked effectively for the team, yet the only problem troubling the team was their_ defense _. Yukimura a peculiar second year part of the goal_ defense trinity _with two other third years were mediocre at their respective job compared to the attacking regular members._

 _However with the Hanai injured the coach didn't know how to improve the team. If it was another member that got injured it would've been much easier to swap her for another extra member. But, it was Hanai and_ because _of that, the coach didn't have a clue on who to choose to take her place. The team as of now was withering, especially this year._

 _Just when everything was going so well last year, the coach believed that the unluckiness came to the team earlier than expected._

* * *

"Arata, remember to be patient Running around and being too hasty like the usual will only cause you to run out of energy." The coach warned clapping her hands. "I don't want to bet everything on you."

"And as for the rest of you." She sighed out a bit of the anxiety holding on to her shoulders. "Keep up with Arata and make sure you don't forget the different formation, Keiko over here spent her time coming up with it."

"Yes, Coach!" They chortled before running off to the centre of the hall where they faced their opponents.

Most of the girls understood the outcome of this match relied on their offense. Meaning that with both Keiko's strategies and Arata's ability they couldn't lose just yet. After all, this was the beginning - of their journey to the championship they swore to achieve.

"We're going with the formation we practised at the training camp before swapping around the forms," Keiko observed their opponents who glared back at them. Each of them keeping their eyes out on to Arata as Keiko hoped. Yes, that's right continue keeping your eyes on her.

"Why can't we just play as we always did...like without all these formations I could barely remember them all," Arata mumbled twisting her black wristband. "This might be our last match."

Keiko ignoring her snark remark proceeded to lead the remaining regular members to the centre of the hall.

"I trust you to do well, Arata!" The coach reminded out loud.

"Go! Tōō!"

* * *

A/N: A chapter dedicated to Keiko and a bit of the netball team before the past is revealed in the coming chapters to come.


	17. Chapter 16: Passing

**Chapter 16:** **Passing**

 _Failure, it's just something you go through_ _And passes by anyway..._

 _The reality before you will become the past, it's just a passing shower_

 _Face the storm and go through it,_

 _I will definitely win_ –

 _INFINITE (인피니트) – ROSINANTE_

* * *

Teams with tall people had an advantage at the sport. That was the unspoken rule within sports team and the netball club knew of this hidden rule, as they too weren't an exception to this rule. Height and especially those gifted with athleticism was what they needed, or in this case was what Keiko needed to win these coming matches.

From their team, only Arata really showed the knack of sportsmanship at the highest level. Arata was not only tall, her agility and lean frame allowed her to move much more freely in the hall compared to a lot of the others.

However, despite having all this talent, what Keiko didn't understand why Arata refused _no_ – why she didn't become serious and truly aid their team to the nationals. _At least with her,_ Keiko thought, the nationals dream was possible.

* * *

The Coach gave a hard look at each member. After winning the match earlier on they only had one more left to become part of the top sixteen teams in the regional. Preliminary was done, practice rounds completed, this time they had to put everything on the line.

Yukimura who was softly panting glanced at the other girls who were peeking up at their Coach, their eyes glowing, ready for the next instructions. They were _ready_ or at least looked like they were going out the to win this time. Arata smirking at the opponents they were about to face. Hanai retying her long auburn hair and Keiko looking somewhat refreshed for the first time in the regional tournament.

"This is it, girls. You've done well so far, so, please don't embarrass me." She whispered, signalling a strong nod at Keiko who bit her lips at the contact.

"We will not. I..no we'll win, right guys?" Hanai asked aloud for reassurance. She couldn't win all alone, and after all the harsh training they completed throughout the year - she had hoped their efforts will only give them fruitful results today.

"Yeah! We'll win and go to the nationals!" Arata yelled over her, leaning forward to the small huddle the regulars sort of formed unknowingly.

"Okay, this is it then. Keiko if you may?" The Coach asked, checking and rechecking once more of the girl's expressions.

Keiko nods at her and steps forward into the small circle the team made. "After the game earlier, I'm assuming you're all tired to some extent. So, that's why we're going with formation C."

"We don't need formations now, especially with this team." Arata replied back, "Why can't we just play normally without all this nonsense?"

"You don't even know what the formation is, so just listen, okay." Keiko knew Arata was pretty dense when it came to memorising formations, strategies and her statement was expected of her.

The formation was simple once you have the ball, be as bold as possible and push! Simple for Arata, the ace of the team to understand. Only this time, once a member had the ball, they couldn't look around for anyone and push through.

"The opponent we're versing, lost the semi-finals last spring. If we could beat them today...it's possible. Nationals, that it. So, I'm not going to give out any more instructions. This could be our last match," she glanced at Hanai,

"So, for the rest of the remaining match do what you think is right for the team. Remember the team! All our practice sessions! We have to win, and I know my strategies aren't going to be enough to be victorious."

"That's right. I knew you had it in you somewhere, Keiko. Force them out of their comfort zone then push! That's easy to get. Now let's go and show them all lucky Tōō is here to spin the Inter High's once more."

* * *

 _BLEEP_

"Right, here are the two aces of the two most awaited teams. Tōō Academy's persistent second-year ace of all aces, Arata Takahiro! Who doesn't look like she's giving up just yet... With more than half an hour to go, will Tōō Academy be able to reverse the game and go to the semi-finals?"

A step, turn and tackle yet another pass went straight past Arata's arm. She wasn't going to let them score past her again, not when she hasn't shown anything spectacular in this match.

All that big talk earlier on meant nothing if she couldn't score another point. So far, they were already on their second half of the game and they still couldn't win a set. _At this rate..._ No! She couldn't allow herself to think like that, they'd win like she promised to them. It was her responsibility, as the team's goal shooter (GS) to fight off their opponents defending members and score away.

Even Keiko who would usually call for the timeout was still not calling out for it. For some odd reason, Keiko was only passing the ball onto her, every time Tōō Academy become advantageous with their offence.

"Arata, keep your composure!" Hanai yelled from the Wing defence position.

"Free pass!" The referee blew the whistle, waving his hand telling Arata to drop the ball.

"But? How? I didn't even move, what?"

He blew the whistle once more, loudly more forcefully knowing if he blew the whistle the player would stop her harsh ways.

"I get it." She snapped holding out her hands in defence.

She didn't get it because the other team was already a step ahead and kept on relentlessly attacking her. The more they intruded onto her, the more aggressive she became and not only lost her imbalance but attitude as well.

The whistle blew for the game to continue, and for a moment Arata stayed still and tried to calm down. She ran her ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She wasn't going to let them get to her, after all, she too knew she was the one being targeted. She couldn't go down without a fight, she had _overcome them_ through her strength. That was the only, for now at least.

Yet time was the one that was leading Tōō Academy to their downfall, with every second dropping lower – _it wasn't enough._

"Pass it to me!"

"Over here!"

"Again!"

With each yell, Arata couldn't push through their tightly knitted defence.

Keiko sensed something was off with their respective ace, as she was the one in charge of passing the ball onto her. However, she knew that even if Arata was the one being targeted, the ace would push through and score them more points.

Despite all that, Arata just couldn't do it.

Arata also knew that with each pass from Keiko, she too was trusting her to overcome them. In her odd ways, Keiko was relying on her and a part of Arata felt uncomfortable because of it.

 _Was Keiko really going to bet her 3 years in the netball team for Arata's sake? Would she really rely on her up until the end?_ All of this was wishful thinking she had hoped in the past since Keiko always went by the book (aka her strategies) and never went with her emotions like , when the longing of finally being able to netball freely was in her hands, as the way she wanted,

Arata had no clue on how to obtain victory.

* * *

A/N: Continuing on from the previous chapter. Having trouble following the storyline I originally planned for this fic...


	18. Chapter 17: Resolve

**Chapter 17: Resolve**

 _Unexpected clashes between past and present may arouse a surge of bewilderment, but 'time' can be a redeemer and heal mental wreckage. Time might prove to be a dependable ally and a reliable coach to find a new inspiring sequel for the future. ("Disruption")"_  
 _― Erik Pevernagie_

* * *

When Arata first texted her of the results, Miyuki was still in the school's library studying for the next examination quizzes. It was a usual school day, where only a few if not only three people were at the library during the mid-winter season.

Most of the students would be hanging out with one another, usually – but, here in Touou Academy a lot of the students were part of extracurricular clubs. The Academy prioritised extracurricular activities as part of the eliteness of the Academy which in future will help the students become more favourable to their chosen University offers. Something her mother considered to be highly trivial for an Academy of its calibre. Right now, she was focused on the upcoming midterm exams and the usual small tasks in class as she was still far too below of the average to high list.

When Miyuki first heard of the message signal buzzing at the corner of the table, her heart starts to beat like crazy (a little more than usual)– pondering if the message was from Wakamatsu she grabs onto her navy phone with her trembling fingers.

After reconciling with Wakamatsu, she began to become more aware of her feelings towards him. _These days she wanted to get to know him bette_ _r_ and befriend him further, seeing as he was always supportive towards her.

What she didn't expect was a heartfelt message from Arata, who was supposed to be playing a match against another team.

 _To: Mi-Miyuki chan ~_

 _What are you up to? Well whatever it is, I just want to let you know...actually don't but you'd understand, right? We just lost. I was unable to meet their expectations. But, unlike last year – I was the problem. I don't think I'm strong as you - feeling all this last year when none of it was your fault. The dark drop from your guts and the guilt swallowing up your sinking heart is all too much. It's happening all over again._

 _Sorry :)) (ps. I broke our promise for your return,idk anymore?)_

* * *

They lost the second set without winning a whole round. But, they lost by a margin all thanks to Arata being fouled for more than two times. What annoyed her the most was the inability to speak otherwise to her team members after the loud bleep ended the game.

"That was it, our final game just like that. Gone. Finished and over."

"Come on guys, we just weren't good enough. This time at least." Hanai retaliated, keeping an eye out for the ace and their centre member.

"And how many times do we have to do this all again, to be good enough," Keiko muttered before shotting back at Arata with a bold look.

To this, the whole team became deadpan as the hovering silence continued eating away the small optimism they held within.

Seeing Keiko lowering her head in disappointment gets to Arata the most, and only makes her feel even more awful than she already was. The nasty twist her stomach turns after Keiko smiling a little defeated, made her feel really guilty. She was supposed to be out there in the match, instead, she was pulled out and had to watch the team get plummeted to the ground.

"It's unfortunate, really. I'm sorry everyone. I should've coached you better and helped you through to today's match." The Coach continued to ramble on and on, wanting to ease the team's dispirited mood after their defeat.

Coaching was hard during moments like these. Really, what else was she supposed to say? Especially after knowing how much effort they put into progressing further during the past few months. Seeing their tears, she too started to choke up a little resulting in her shutting up from her rambles.

"You're right, Coach. And we're sorry we couldn't achieve your dream today." Hanai managed to state, with a quivering chin. _It wasn't fair, all that hard work amounted to nothing but failure once more._

"Again...heh." Keiko clenched her fists staring deeply at the versing team victory moment. _That was meant to be us,_ yet they were over the other dark tense side where only the silence hovering over them was starting to become deafening.

"I...It's my fault. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. Hanai-senpai, Coach, everyone...and _―_

"Yeah. You're right, just like last year it's always the two of you causing the downfall of this team." Keiko stated glaring at the broken Arata before her, who was keeping her frustration within her pinched lips.

"Keiko, stop - let's just go already. The other teams are already heading for their match. We're in the way." Hanai perked to her close friend, grabbing onto the bags that sat on the bench. The last thing she wanted was another fight to break out in front of everyone, again.

"I've had enough," Keiko whispered, nudging Hanai out of her way.

* * *

If Miyuki was being honest like she had hoped, finding out about their lost was conflicting, to say the least. Pulling her brows in, she closed her textbooks and sighs not knowing what to think of the team. It was just yesterday when the news arrived as a text message, and Arata didn't come to school today.

The team already went through many failures, especially during the tournament season. If last years drama wasn't a clear illustration of how the team conducted with failures then this didn't come as a surprise to her.

Well, she didn't really expect Arata to be so down. Not responding to the dozen of messages she sent, not picking after the many calls and even not showing up at school the following day. It didn't make sense, since Arata was always the one who would pull through the lot and continue on with her school's netball career, despite the many failures.

 _Yet, why?_

* * *

Following her gaze to an empty front table and then back to the teacher at the front, Wakamatsu wondered if she was ready for the exam. He looks down at his own paper and huffs a rather muffled sigh beneath his palm.

A hidden rule in the basketball club was to make sure your school work was just as good if not better than your average point in the club. It was easier said than done. Though, in Imoyashi's case, being in this Academy meant that most students had some amount of passable knowledge to get into the private institution. Another rule or advice was to at least answer all the questions to gain most points and not leave a single one out.

Afterall, the Academy prioritised on its pass rate more than anything. Not that he cared about the prestige of the academy a great deal to really concentrate on his study.

* * *

"Pass the papers over to the front." The teacher bellowed at the front of the classroom, waiting for the students to scribble the final answers onto the sheet.

"I totally failed that, too bad."

"Same, I should've just skipped today like everyone else."

Miyuki wasn't sure if she did well or not since her mind was focusing on her missing friend. Plus, it wasn't like Arata was missing anything from not coming to school with the exam midterms upon them.

Maybe she just didn't feel like coming. Or was she drooping herself in her room the way she did after last year's mishap? Whatever it was bugging Arata, Miyuki knew she had to everything, and anything within her to help her dear friend.

This time she had to go about and find a way, because unlike her, Arata was probably feeling guilty over the whole thing. That was when it came to her, like a sudden pinch of thought crossing her mind. _Wakamatsu._

"Wakamatsu would understand."

He'd understand the feeling of the losing a match, right? Either way, he was her only hope for now, like always - she'd depend on him (on his advice) to form some sort of conclusion in helping Arata get out her deepening guilt.

Right now it was the only way since her idea so far wasn't exactly going to help her dear friend. Would being by her side be enough? Or giving her some space to sort herself be sufficient?

* * *

Seeing his broad shoulders little feet away from her she runs with all her might, pushing past some of the students that were blocking the way out the classroom.

"Wait! Wakamatsu-kun," she said aloud, a little muffled in between all the other students getting out from the class. After shuffling her way in, along with the extra push from all the shoving she somehow had grabbed onto his arm all at the same time.

Realising she was holding onto his hands she let's go and takes a quick step back.

"Sorry. It's just... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Talk?"

"More like giving me an advice again." She mumbled looking past the guys he was with, "Like last time." _Since_ _it really helped me sort out a lot of things like moving on._

"Sure. But..." He glanced around his surrounding, the two fellow classmates beside him grinning behind his back. They were all still standing in the hallway near the classroom they just left.

"It's only for a few minutes." She persisted, blinking her eyes every second.

 _I was sure_ _there'd_ _be no practice today for them._

 _Maybe_ _not._

"Well go on then. We'll tell Captain you had a little business to attend to."

Another chuckled as he trailed past the two. "Yeah, as long as you don't take too long."

"I guess a few minutes won't hurt." After all, there wasn't any practice today after yesterday's consecutive match for the week. Though he wanted to use this chance to practice and keep his consistency as the centre of Touou basketball position, as well as building up his strength and resistance against other larger players.

If any of the regulars saw him missing practice for a little while they'd wonder what happened. Even if there was no practice the one person that'd always be there was him and 3rd years - occasionally the short meek Sakurai.

Then again knowing them they'd understand. Besides, the second string members did say they'd tell Imoyashi about his sudden encounter. _Knowing them lot though,_ _they'd_ _probably assume I pulled an Aomime._

"Che."

He sighed aloud and looked at the puppy-eyed classmate pleading him. If he could stare deeply at those he'd lose it _―_ completely. Really, Anzai had a way to make him fumble around a lot with his mind. It was unusual, the way he would over analyse a lot of things when he was around her. When thinking in complex ways was never a forte he excelled in.

For someone that would usually be distant, this was a first. She'd actually came 'running' to him for a _talk_. He was glad she was over that awkward talking phase with him and was showing herself a little better than before.

"Thanks. I swear it'll be quick."

 _Because this is really important for me to sort out._

And she couldn't do it alone.

* * *

A/N: So, a lot of stuff is packed into this one chapter, welp _―_ next chapter will probably break down the climax.


	19. Chapter 18: Acknowledging the Inner

**Chapter 18: Acknowledging the Inner**

 _"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery." ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like a long time, the basketball gym hall was utterly quiet. Quiet and still in the sense that a certain person, well, a certain duo weren't here to disrupt this quietness that was formed during their absence.

Imoyashi couldn't help but feel the eeriness from the still atmosphere that was hovering over the gym. It was strange, the stillness of the gym was almost tranquil and peaceful, something the members haven't felt ever since the beginning of the year ― with the new members joining in.

Even Momoi could feel the eeriness surrounding the players that came to practice.

"Does anyone know where Wakamatsu ran off too?" She asked a while later, looking around for any peculiar answers.

Sakurai shooked his head and continued picking up the basketballs scattered around the gym. Despite the few members that were practising their skills, the number of balls that lay around the gym was the same.

She was sure he wanted to review the game with her today, and yet he wasn't here at practice. She'd understand if it was Aomine missing review practice sessions since he didn't need the session. But, Wakamatsu who was always diligent to practice isn't here yet? Now, that was odd.

"The gym is actually quiet without him here. He should be kept behind every now and then." A second-year student said coming into the gym with a fellow member of the team disrupting the silent hall in front of them.

"Wakamatsu was held back, he should be coming soon, hopefully." The other stated giggling under his breath whilst wiggling his eyebrow at the other teammate.

"Hopefully?" Momoi raised walking towards the two late-comers.

"Yeah, he's with his girl."

"Aomine wasn't lying when she came that one time."

"Who's girl?" Imoyashi perked up making the juniors yelp in surprise. "Wakamatsu's or Aomine's."

"Aomine doesn't have anyone like that, Senpai," Momoi said in defence, crossing her arm. "They're probably talking about Wakamatsu seeing as he's not here with them."

Humming in curiosity, Imoyashi turns back to the basketball ball beside him.

"Well, if it's Wakamatsu then he should be coming anytime soon. I wouldn't worry about him. Let's get back to practice before viewing the game, everyone."

Squinting her eyes, Momoi grumbled and walked over to the bench, where she grabbed the notebook and CD.

* * *

 _Ring._

 _Ring. Ring._

Waiting for the ringing bell that signalled the end of the school day to pass, Miyuki closed her eyes and prepared herself. She had to clearly state everything if she wanted his advice otherwise there'd be no point of him being here with her at the rooftop.

Above the Academy's horizon, standing right in front of the stainless wired fence, Wakamatsu watched the dwindling horizon over him. The sun was settling down, the heavy clouds merging together to form a dusty dark grey over the once pesky shaded blue sky. Students either going home, club members running around the track and a few teachers watching the students leave the building. He sighed feeling a little relaxed at the sight in front of him. The ringing sound had now dissolved, as the breeze started to flutter through them slowly drifting the tense atmosphere.

Fumbling around with her fingers, Miyuki breaks the awkward silence hovering over them with a fierce look, strong posture and a curt nod. Moving slightly closer to his personal space she gulps, levelling her mind before addressing him.

"Remember the time you told me to solve out my problems directly with them, the team. " She clenched her fist and glanced at up at him avoiding his curious gaze and looked straight down at her feet.

"I wasn't able to do it, and now after losing the match Arata stopped coming to school." She continued, "Keiko was right. It's all my fault. So ― I was wondering what would, No. How would you come about after losing an important game?" Since Wakamatsu was a lot like Arata in terms of their oddly similar personality traits, he probably would know a way, right.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Really, and here I was thinking it was something much worse. But, if it's about this then it's fine."

Miyuki blinked back in confusion. What did he mean it was alright? She didn't know how to resolve Arata's worry and here he was saying it was fine. Nothing was fine about this, everything was so conflicting and hurting her head in the process.

"Well, recently we lost against the current champions. It was a close match. But, honestly, our skills were too far apart in terms of forwarding teamwork plays." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled half-heartedly,

"Then again we still managed to proceed ahead and qualify for the Winter Cup. Our team is still pretty good."

"That's to be expected." She mumbled, after all the times she went to see him at games they always won. The basketball team were always much better than anything - they were the academies pride.

"So, it really depends on each individual. At the end of the day, even if the moment seems unbearable people have to move on despite all, right."

Nodding her head in agreement, Miyuki thinks back to when she too reacted differently to the loses compared to her teammates back in her netball days. She was lucky, she became acquainted him during her depressed days and found comfort at his words and advice. Yet, she still felt upset at her inability to comfort her own friend the same way Wakamatsu did for her.

"You're right, as always you always have a nice way to put things. " She said half-heartedly, knowing that he dodged her question and didn't say anything about his experience.

Watching her struggle to put the rights words together, he waited for her to continue.

"Honestly, just like the ways you've always helped, I really want to uplift those that I care about a lot...like you, too." She smiled, hoping he understood why she came for his advice.

Wakamatsu couldn't help but lower his head in embarrassment. Did she just confess to him? He shook his head, thinking he was getting ahead of himself. The chances of Anzai wording her sentences the way she wanted to express herself was low. She probably meant that in a thankful way.

A snort bustling its way above the rooftop where the two were standing, causes Wakamatsu to freeze on the spot.

"If you're going to miss practice as well, then don't go preaching to me about practice all the time."

"S-shut up, I was going to practice."

"Sure, it's no wonder you're never scoring up the points and then you have the nerve to lecture me," Aomine stated, jumping down from the rooftop's ladder and making his way to Wakamatsu.

"What was that?" Wakamatsu snapped back, tightening his eyes. A thundering spike released from their gaze, each aware if another word was uttered, a fight was going to break out for the nth time.

It was a little endearing seeing this side of Wakamatsu. For one, she knew he had a rather aggressive almost fiery side to him, seeing as the last time she saw him agitated was back in her first year. Back then she never knew him any better and that was the only image she had of him - loud, bold and aggressive. Obviously, now was different. After all, she was able to witness all these little things about him (which she overlooked completely) and was drawn to him.

His tendency to stick through his hobby seriously, making it seem a little too passionate and overwhelming to intake for a lot of people. Yet at the same time, he was actually gentle, understanding to some degree, and kind because he had the willingness to help those in need. All this was definitely different from her first perspective of him.

Giggling to herself, she clasped her hands to her chest where a tingling feeling was diffusing throughout her body. _It was all different indeed._

Detecting a soft vibrant amused laugh, Wakamatsu raised a confused brow at her reaction to which Miyuki clamped her lips together. Really, she was laughing at him now.

He couldn't help but lower his guard down and step back away from the idiot. He really didn't want to waste his breath and time with the most annoying person in the team ― and with Anzai taking amusement at a side he wished she'd never see.

"That's right. I'm sorry for keeping you long here...with me." She stated suddenly aware that he still had the practice to go to and here she was taking away his valuable practice time. "You can go now."

"Not you too, in fact, I was going to." He yelled barging his way past his junior and towards the door. "I'll deal with you guys later."

And there he spurts off to his practice.

Miyuki turns to the familiar looking junior, with a puzzling look. "Deal with me? Why is he grouping me with you?"

"Hell, would I know." He replied back, "Next time you bring your whiny worries over here with that loser, I'll deal with you instead."

Seeing her look baffled with narrowed eyes, Aomine shook his head and waved a goodbye.

"Laters."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favourites!


	20. Chapter 19: Anguish

**Chapt** **er 19: Anguish**

* * *

 _The distance between you and I is like a road full of traffic,_

 _it just feels hopeless, we aren't even far or close_

 _I think it's about time we got closer;_

 _― (You)_ _B2ST/BEAST_

* * *

Winter was coming into Tokyo subtly with each passing day feeling colder than ever. Today was just the same as every other day of a winter's November. The drizzling rain, the soft crisp weather, and dried leaves all continued sweeping their way to the Academy's grounds. Everyone sort of agreeing that the weather was only going to get worse as time went on, for it was winter now. A season where unless the coldness prickled the public completely, the Academy was going to stay open.

Everything felt the same and yet there was something about the air today that made everyone in the Academy feel strained. Under each student's eyes was a deep glint of anticipation, the term was coming to an end and the festive season that hounded the month was beginning real soon.

Standing beside his other classmate Wakamatsu was actually feeling the overly tense nature around him, that was starting to attack his nerves. He rubbed his sweaty palms over his trousers and stood still, as the muffled announcement from the Academy's Principal went on declaring of what was to come.

"As you may have heard, the Academy will be hosting the communities festivals these coming days. Therefore, it has been decided that some classes during the time of the upcoming festival, will, unfortunately, be cancelled."

While most students were overjoyed with the announcement, a scowl crosses Wakamatsu's face.

Despite the term ending soon, Touou basketball club still had a match to play, for Winter Cup was starting after the festive weekends. Not that he was nervous for the rematch against Seirin High. Even though the festive weekends was literally around the corner, he knew he wouldn't be able to go, rather, didn't want to go, nor cared for it a great deal. Though the Academy grounds, meaning gym and the sort were closed one of the weekend days, he still had hoped the team would be able to practice.

Last minute practice session, reminded him of the last minute study cramming session he did over this past month. Wakamatsu knew that practising only wasn't going to be enough for the big day. They needed more than that _―_ a will, a strong clear resolve to defeat the defeated once more.

Besides, this was the last tournament where the third year seniors were going to be with them. Imoyashi and even Susa were vital members of the team. Although the team heavily centred on their ace, the reason why Touou managed to be this competent was that of the third years. The third years that groomed and renewed the basketball club. He really didn't know how things would play out after their graduation.

Staring down at his hands, he shook his head. _No._ These were all unnecessary, futile thoughts that weren't going to plummet his goal. To win and to continue winning, the Touou way.

"Hey, Wakamatsu, you're coming with us right."

He glanced down at them at the mention of his name.

"The festival, you're going with the regulars, right?" his teammate repeated, coughing in between.

Wakamatsu frowned, "Maybe, depends on the Captain. But Momoi wouldn't miss events like these."

* * *

"Festival _huh_." Miyuki hummed to herself.

Every time it was the festive season, it was always like this _―_ people prying on others, asking if they were going to come and what they were going to wear. As for her, she really didn't mind the festivals; it was a great chance to just chill around, yet the mood and atmosphere that came along with it were draining. It was pestering having to deal with everyone talking about the same old thing, day in and day out.

The festival was the least of her concern, especially after her small talk with Wakamatsu. After he told her to give Arata sometime to let everything out, she was surprised to see Arata in school the following day.

Arata was quiet, much more low spirited than before. But, Miyuki understood that time still had to heal her inside and that would take much longer. If only she was able to soothe her frustration and pain would she feel useful? But, it couldn't be helped.

Coming into a rather lively classroom than usual, Miyuki with Arata at her side were both taken aback at the liveliness. Miyuki always knew that this classroom was weird, where if a few people were gathered in one area and were loud, something was definitely going on. It didn't help that they were staring at her or ...she turned round to her side, at Arata?

A group of guys nudging the one at the centre of the commotion, who was smiling shyly at the ground. He looked up and stared at Miyuki with a hefty smile. Weirded out, both girls disregarded the commotion and moved to where Arata would sit.

"Then, I'll talk to you after class," Miyuki stated glancing at Arata who nodded at her in return.

"Yeah." She smiled back nudging Miyuki lightly, "I'm fine so stop looking at me like that. Miyu-chan."

Miyuki pouted then patted her friends pat before walking to her seat.

As she sat down, she turned to her side where Wakamatsu's seat was still empty. He's probably coming in late, she mused taking her books and pen out from her bag at the side.

The chatters within the class started to muffle down, giving a moment to the guy from earlier on, to constrain his feelings. Peeking up at his fellow friends for affirmation, with a curt nod he came towards her, clearing his throat.

"Tomorrow at the festival, please be my date!"

Miyuki was baffled and backed her head away quickly.

"Uh...me?" she asked, pointing to herself. Clearly, sceptical of the sudden statement. She openly stared back at the curious gazes of her classmates, not to sure what to say even though her mind was searching for some form of answer. Feeling a sense a deja vu, where all the chess pieces were in place, she glanced away and heard a familiar voice coming into the class.

His narrowed eyes observing the classroom, where his gaze met her wavering eyes. Wakamatsu perked up, wondering why Anzai was looking at him with an anxious look. Did something happen to her? Seeing another classmate hovering over her table, he scowled.

Miyuki could feel her heart race, a thousand beats, and her ears flutter. Her gaze faltered back to the guy in front of her who was waiting for her answer. Quickly darting her focus back to the classroom that was somehow interested in the scene, she notices Wakamatsu coming towards his seat. Feeling her knees pulling in together, she wanted to disappear, entirely.

Arata looked at Miyuki and she did the same with squinted eyes wondering what was going on.

"So, what do you say? You'll come with me? Right."

Miyuki was puzzled. This was the first time since (a few years ago) where she was asked out to go to the festival with someone. Before she could answer him, the teacher came barging in looking heftier than usual.

A lot of whispers started to wander around the class, with Miyuki perking up at the mention of her name. This was the first time in class was the spotlight at her, or maybe not. She was the centre of attention, to some extent and people were talking about her, about what she would say to the confession?

 _Ah, a confession._

That was when it hit her, that the guy earlier on was confessing to her. He probably liked her, although she was sure it was a prank since it all seemed far too strange. Miyuki knew no one paid attention to her, other than Arata, and neither did she go about her ways to find others. If she had to lay it out, clearly, she knew she would be the pawn, a side character, even in her own life.

Or to most people, sans him, the girl that got kicked out the netball team.

"So, what's your answer then Miyuki?" A rather short jumpy girl asked coming forward from the crowd that hovered her table after class was dismissed briefly.

Pushing back the strand of hair that came out from her bangs, Miyuki blinked not knowing what to think of the situation.

"I..." She waved her hands off, hesitating, not too sure what to say, or even make of this whole situation.

"So?" The girl perked up, smiling with a hint of an eerie smile.

"Isn't obvious, Miyuki would ah _―_

To this Miyuki quickly yanked Arata's arm and shook her head pleadingly whilst at the same time shifting her gaze to where Wakamatsu was supposed to be, at.

 _Did he leave?_ Scanning the classroom, she barely spots from the crowd of boys leaving the classroom in a huddle.

"This isn't about you Arata, I'm talking to Miyuki now." She snapped folding her arms across her chest. "Right, Miyuki."

Arata knowing Miyuki wasn't even paying attention to the curious gazes of the classroom, rolled her eyes at the girl. She was obviously here to disturb her closest friend, and Arata wasn't here for any of that nonsense today. A peace and quiet today was what she sought for, and that was what she'll get.

"Hey, let's go." She stated before tilting her head and examining what exactly Miyuki was staring so deep into. Trailing along with Miyuki's gaze she halts at the empty table beside her.

 _Ah._

Realising, that he left without saying a word about the scene from earlier on Miyuki felt her heart sting with a sudden depth of pain throbbing in her throat. It wasn't fair, every time she thought she understood him, he furthered himself (or so she speculated). An underlining rook border in the way, stopping in between their swayed board.

 _Ah, so this is what it felt like._

* * *

A/N: Even with their supposed improvements from previous chapters, sometimes not everything will be (going) smooth. But, seems like she finally figured it out, sort of?


	21. Chapter 20: Euphoria

**Chapter 20: Euphoria**

* * *

 _"He touched my soul long before I knew what his hands felt like."_

 _― Nikki Rowe_

* * *

Heading down to the changing rooms, where the rest of the regulars were going to meet up before going out to the festival, Wakamatsu pulled over his gym bag nonchalantly.

"Say, Sakurai when we go to the festival, later on." He stopped and really thought about what to say next before shaking his head. "Nevermind, you can forget it about."

Sakurai looked up at Wakamatsu observing his distant rather blank low gaze that seemed heavy.

"If you say so," he answered pondering if Wakamatsu had a lot on his mind. These days Wakamatsu was low in spirits, even if he didn't show it explicitly, Sakurai knew something was odd about his manner. It was weird. For Wakamastu would usually just be outward with his thoughts and always complain aloud about whatever was bothering him.

It definitely was weird.

* * *

"Hurry up, Miyuki!" Arata yelled over grabbing on to her hands. "The goodie stores will be empty at this rate."

"And here I thought you didn't want to go, Arata."

"I didn't, but this our chance to fully enjoy ourselves without anything holding us back."

Miyuki held onto her thoughts and shook her head. "Yeah, you're right. Just like before, with the two of us only, as it has always been since."

Arata flashed a bold grin at her best friend. Miyuki was back, at least the old one before the club drama happened. "That's right, that's the attitude we need Miyu!"

Miyuki bit her lips and fought back a tender smile, "Let's try that first, the dango sticks."

"Typical, but I'll beat you to it as usual Miyu," Arata beamed in a carefree way, bouncing to the stands.

"Welcome, which dango sticks shall I roll out for you?" The stand waitress asked, moving closer to Arata.

"Wow, there's so much more this time around," Humming to herself, Arata looked around the stall not knowing which flavour to order since they all had a pleasant taste.

"Then, I'll take this one!"

"Right," The waitress went around the stall to pick the ordered dango, "Oh, just to let you know these aren't too sweet like the original three coloured ones." The waitress added on, "But, they're just as savoury."

Paying no attention to the waitress extra comments, Arata noticed Miyuki was taking her time to the stand.

"Seriously that slow coach," Arata sighed holding on to her breath. "Oi, Miyuki Anzai hurry up!" She yelled waving her hands, "I've already chosen mine."

Miyuki perked up at the sudden bellow of her full name. Luckily, the area was already busy with people and students alike bustling along the stands. Speeding up her pace Miyuki rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'm here." She said high fiving her hands onto Arata's.

"I'll have the same one, please."

"Coming right up!"

* * *

Walking around the long path in between the hoard of people, both girls were reminiscing the old days when they both dreamed of attending this academy a little more than a year ago. Back then everything seemed so simple, and Miyuki wondered if there was any point in achieving a trivial dream.

"So many and yet so little," Miyuki mumbled, unaware of the changing skies above and the announcement from the speakers calling for the people's attention.

"We will soon begin the fireworks to complete this festival, in an orderly fashion please make your way to the fields."

"It's already _―_ hey, Miyuki wait for me. Going to grab a drink, since we've been walking for a good while," she glanced around the area, "I'll be back in a second."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Miyuki said holding out her right arm.

"I'll be back soon," Arata yelled jogging to the vending machines at the corner of the area.

Miyuki nodded her head and leaned over to the wall of the bridge. Arata will be back soon. Serenading a little against the wall, she breathed out to the evening breeze. The dozen of people walking past her, standing by the stalls and if she squinted a little further on, the fields were filled with even more people waiting for the bonfire to start.

She smiled to herself, a little relaxed to the calm environment surrounding her sphere. She missed the chill feeling where her heart was still and her mind was following the cool breeze. Despite the winter's air going around, it only added freshness to the atmosphere. A cool breeze with the smell of bakery and other food mixed in the air, Miyuki couldn't help but stretch out her hand to the soft wind.

She stood up straight and walked towards a bench at the corner of the long path. Barely sitting on the bench she continued to watch the people go past her all in their own little groups. Pondering if Wakamatsu was within the hoard of people in the campus, she froze then slumped down on the bench.

"Wakamatsu, huh." She mumbled, letting her thoughts cross her mouth. Even if he was here in the festival, it wasn't like she had anything major to say to him. Yet she wanted to see him, be with him and do all sorts of things with him, like she did with Arata. At the same time, every time she thought of him her heart would flicker, she'd be too aware of herself and feel crushed all at once.

It wasn't fair.

She sighed and in a glum manner continued to gaze over the horizon. Where the evening sky was starting to turn to a light shade of orange and pink accentuating the prominent green field that scattered over the scope.

She spotted her classmate from yesterday that confessed to her in front of everyone. He stood there with his own group of friends waiting for the festivals firework show. At first, he didn't realise Miyuki spotted him, but one of his group friends nudged him signalling his attention to her.

He flexed his shoulders and nudged his friends back, holding back a chuffed smile he walked towards her.

Miyuki closed her eyes knowing the outcome of their eye contact. _Damn._ Maybe he'll go if she was to suddenly run away unknowingly. Or maybe not. She perked up from her slumped position and sat on the bench in an unnatural stiff way.

"Hey, Anzai-san didn't think you'd be here." He declared glancing around Miyuki's surrounding, "Alone."

She scowled at his extra unwanted comment and turned away from him. Really, the way he gave off himself clearly showed his apathy towards her, or the confession was probably a big joke to him.

"Ah, sorry. It's just I want to accompany you," He stepped forward with an aglow smile, "If you don't mind."

Initially, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with this guy any longer than a second but with the way he beamed at her so easily she ran her hands through her hair, and let time decide for her. Both her rational and spiritual side within her had no clue on what to do next.

"Say since we're not doing anything worthwhile, let's go walk around before the fireworks start." He said bringing out his hands to help her get up from the bench.

She shrugged her shoulders and didn't know how to respond to his favour. She peeked up at his glowing eyes, and then at his strong hand waiting for her response.

"It's alright if you don't want to." He pulled back his hand and clenched it, knowing he was being a little bit too eager with someone that clearly wasn't interested.

She really wanted to snap back and attack in the sense of a chess piece movement, but he was being so nice to her and being rude wasn't going to solve her question.

"Sure." She replied back getting up from her seat.

"Really?" He beamed back, "I'm glad."

"Don't get the wrong idea...I just want to know why me." She murmured.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Anzai-san."

Humming to himself, Wakamatsu shrugged his shoulders at his team members and continued walking past the vibrant stalls. If there was anything he was glad about Anzai was her anxiety flipping to a side of confidence where she was now open to talking freely with other people. Thinking of her not being awkward around people anymore, a small smile crept onto his face.

Things were fine like this.

The members shrugged their shoulders too and walked along with him. He was acting weird. For someone whose girl was talking to another guy, Wakamatsu was sure aloof and whatever about it.

Sakurai was sure something was up with him. It was for definite now, Wakamatsu was acting strangely out of it. It's almost as if he was excluded or cast away from something important.

"Lost or he got dumped." Sakurai pointed out then quickly took it back and apologised when he saw Wakamatsu glare at him.

"Sorry, it just came to me. I'm sorry."

"Besides what gave you that idea," Wakamatsu blurted out shoving his hands in his pocket aggressively.

"That's because you're acting odd." Sakurai whimpered walking behind Wakamatsu.

* * *

Strutting along the sideways, Arata stood by the vending machine humming a bountiful tune. Who knew taking part in the festival was actually going to be fun. She then placed her index finger on to the vending machine and slowly goes down the many options. Shuffling her feet she bent down and clicked on the soda button.

"A-Arata."

The Captain of the netball team stuttered, walking towards her.

"Ah, Captain...I mean Hanai-san," Arata replied standing back up. "Hi, I guess."

"You should return, to the club Arata."

Arata continued to shuffle her feet and kept quiet. Hanai was only saying this because she wanted to leave the club in good hands, or at least in a good state before graduating.

"I'm sorry, and honestly we don't blame you... at least I don't. So, come back to the team. If there's anyone that going to lead this team right now. It's you, Arata."

Arata rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, Captain. Maybe next time."

"Arata please."

She shook her head and quickly stumped past Hanai. "Sorry."

* * *

Miyuki complied with the guy's request and walked around the area with rest of the people. For one she wasn't listening to whatever he was saying. Something about the festival mood being his kind of thing _―_ liked the homely feel of the community and all.

Even though he didn't directly state why her, Miyuki sort of figured this guy personality. He was too keen and exaggerated a lot of his remarks. Most importantly unlike _him,_ he wasn't thoughtful nor tender, he wasn't overly loud like _him_ either _._ He was just there, a basic forgotten bishop piece.

He wasn't Wakamatsu, so then why?

"Wakamatsu, ah." She whispered to herself.

She suddenly looked back and detected Wakamatsu from afar, standing with a group of people at the end of the vast field. She quickly turned back and shared a second glimpse at the classmate who was waiting for her to continue walking.

"I... My friend returned. I-I'm sorry!" She said, quickly bowing in apology and dashing back to the open fields behind her.

Running to where she thought she saw Wakamatsu, Miyuki squeezed herself through the long bustling crowds that covered the long path to the wide green field. She halted on her track and flashed to her right.

The festival lights were popping up each minute, in a way aiding her to view the field. Orange, yellow and a red glow twinkling onwards.

She looked to her left.

The crowds were starting to accumulate more than before, blocking her view even further.

 _Wakamatsu wasn't there._

She stared down at her empty hands and sighed. He wasn't there, shaking her head Miyuki decided to let her hair out from the loose ponytail.

Besides, why was she running to find him in the first place? She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. A sudden guilt crossing her heart. It's not like she cared about what he thought of her, she did but the idea of him misunderstanding and maybe leading to him backing off away from her _―_ scared her. She didn't want him to stop being friends with her, yet she wanted him to care.

Walking in a heavy-footed way, where her gradual movements lacked energy she bumped into something, no someone. Ah, it was him again, the ace of the basketball team with the pretty girl manager.

"Oh, it's you. Anzai-san! I feel like I haven't seen you in such a while. How are you doing?" She was being too overly forward in her face and Miyuki stunned couldn't help but pull back a bit, slightly rubbing her forehead.

"Satsuki, calm down."

"But, I am calm~ " She whined stepping forward with a pair of cat ears and other goody sweets.

"I'm fine... it's just, have you guys seen Wakamatsu?"

Momoi frowned and then shot back up, "I know, we were going to find the team right now. You should come with us."

Miyuki bit the inside of her cheek, not sure if she actually wanted to go with them. It all sounded clear and seemed way better in her head. Going to Wakamatsu, going to Wakamatsu and doing what exactly? She gave up aware that she could always improvise the rest when it came to it.

"If you say so. But are you sure, I'm not part of your club."

"You're so cute! It's totally okay," Momoi insisted clinging to her arm and then tiptoeing a little so she could place the band over Miyuki's head. "Miyu-chan!"

* * *

Miyuki scanned the field searching for Wakamatsu who was on the far side of the field huddled with his team members.

"There they are!" Momoi said pointing to the backfield, where Wakamatsu was chugging down some water and was waiting with the other team members.

"Hey, everyone. Did the fireworks start?" Momoi asked making her way to the centre of the line.

"No, but it should be starting anytime soon." Imoyashi began placing his phone back in his pocket. "Just when I thought you went off with him, you came right on time."

"Eh, that's because there are far too many people here and besides Aomine was taking his time," she retaliated back.

Momoi sensed Miyuki standing beside Aomine with an unnatural stillness to her posture. She looked as if the world was closing on to her. Thinking of a way to help her poor senior, Momoi decided it would be best if the two were standing together for starters.

"What's up with Momoi, she's giving off an intimidating aura."

Aomine raised his brow, "She's probably scheming some stuff, beats me." He replied pushing his way past the basketball members.

"Showing up now," Wakamatsu huffed glaring at the ace. "You've got some nerve."

"Is that so, tell me something I don't know," Aomine sneered snatching a piece of dumplings from Sakurai.

Just before he was going to exasperate another retort to the fouled mouth snarky ace, he flicked his hand in front of his nose in an attempt to compose himself in front of her. What was she even doing here? It was almost as if she appeared out of thin air, behind the haughty junior, with the same endearing gaze that checked him before and was she wearing cat ears?

"Hey, Wakamatsu..." She managed to wave a smile while keeping a safe distance away from him.

It was hard, now that he was there all her mental planning amounted to nothing. She really was going to have to improvise the rest and let things flow naturally from now on. It was the only way, at least for now, until her quivering heart relaxed.

"Ah, Anzai-san," he blurted turning his gaze to the curious peeks of his teammates.

"She came with us, something about wanting to see you," Momoi added noticing the rather odd tense aura hovering over them.

Just before Miyuki was going to explain herself a booming resonate spark whipped the shadowed sky, startling the crowds below. It's coloured sparks varying from white, orange and a flashing red that disappeared with the wonderous gasps.

Miyuki breathed out in relief, _the fireworks saved me._ Thanks to the fireworks bustling over the sky, she didn't have to find an excuse and explain to them. It was already nerve wrecking when the attention was on her for a split second before the fireworks started.

Watching in awe, another vibrant burst flashed over the sky, this time the colourful flickers furthered even more chained blooms twinkling against the dark evening sky.

Wakamatsu could barely focus on the firework show, other than the fact that it was exploding over deafening his ears with the short burst. He shifted his attention to Anzai who was also gawking at the fiery show, staring into her widened eyes and her parted lips he slowly stepped closer to her.

He held his breath and stretched out his hand wanting to grab her attention, but decided against that thought when he saw Momoi wriggling her eyebrows at him.

Just what was her problem? It wasn't like he was going to do anything that warranted that kind of weird look, Momoi was the weird one. He clenched his fist and remained behind Anzai, watching the blooming fireworks crossing the captivating sky. He rubbed a hand through his jagged hair, glanced down and mustered up his courage.

"Follow me," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Miyuki flinched and touched her ear. Returning back from observing the spectacular fireworks and she was startled to see Wakamatsu behind her.

Did he really say that? She turned herself back round to him as if to double check she wasn't hallucinating and seeing images of him, from watching the bright sparks for far too long.

It wasn't a figment of her imagination.

He gestured his head to the side, waited for another firework spectacle to burst before walking ahead. If he was going to spend his time watching the fireworks with her then he'd rather do it without his team members.

Miyuki turned back around and squinted, collecting her composure and remembered the improvise-fake-it-till-you-make-it plan she thought of.

 _Improvise._

She followed his lead, making sure she didn't catch anyone of his teammate's attention. At first, she walked bit by bit readying her heart, mind and soul. Thinking of all the kind of possibilities that would play out just by following him, she spaced out. Until another blast glimmered over her snapping her out of it.

Wakamatsu was still walking in front of her at a leisured pace. Not wanting to trail behind him too much since the crowds were drawing in, Miyuki tugged his black jersey.

"Wakamatsu," she blurted feeling her insides quivering and her legs becoming restless.

At the mention of his name, Wakamatsu tipped his head back and realised his slight blunder. Perceiving the crowd that hovered around the field and then at Miyuki who was still holding on to his back jersey, he rolled his neck.

"Sorry I just...I thought I'd lose you in this crowd," Miyuki began letting go of his jersey.

"No! It's my fault for not slowing down," Wakamatsu stated, "I didn't think about that. So here," He placed out his hand and kept his focus on her.

Miyuki glanced down at his hand and then at his unwavering gaze. This time around, it was as if he was waiting for her answer. She nodded and took hold of his hand. Knowing that this was a sign of her improvisation plan that was working out just fine.

"Thanks."

They walk a little more and stop beside a vacant spot near the end of the fields. Taking a deep breath out, Miyuki continued to observe the fireworks with a ready heart and mind. Although her mind was still thinking about Wakamatsu and how thoughtful he was. She slowly scooted herself beside him, avoiding his curious gaze.

Feeling a sense of hotness emerging from within, she wanted to fan herself of this sensation of unrest. Ignoring the tingling vibe Miyuki peeked up again and managed to catch a glimpse at his wide eyes, staring at the fireworks with a sense of wonder, his lips slightly parted with marvel, all the way down at his hand that was still locked with hers.

Miyuki pressed her lips together and thought about how she ended up in a situation like this. She wasn't sure if Wakamatsu even liked her like that? They were friends, or that was what Miyuki believed deep down.

"I'm glad I got to know you," she reassured holding on to his hand firmly. "Really."

Wakamatsu lifted his brow not sure if he heard her right but was sure it was something since her grip was firm on his hand. Disregarding his thought, seeing her stare up at the sky with a softened gaze, Wakamatsu gritted his teeth and held back on to her, their gazes matched and both quickly darted to focus on something else.

"Me too!"

Wakamatsu couldn't help but smile at her cute reaction.

 _Ah, that was it._

Cute. He always found her cute, ever since that day back in class when even the smallest kind action would make her happy.

She pouted with a reddened face, focusing on everything but him, even though she was the only thing he was now focusing on. The fireworks working as a pretty painted background picture, silhouetting over their brief shared moment, with a fluttering heart it continued to blossom over them.

* * *

A/N: There was a lot of switching perspectives in this chapter, hope it wasn't too confusing to follow. Also, seems like both protagonists are finally on the same page.


End file.
